Katie's Life
by Die Skrywer
Summary: When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what can she do, right? Wrong, Katie has a plan… and what kind of Knight would she be if her life didn't have drama, romance and maybe even split personalities?
1. A Blessing in Disguise

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 1: A blessing in disguise_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note:** Revised- No, a lot of you might have thought that I'm dead, but here I am!

This is the revised version of Katie's Life whose name will change to Ice Hockey… My Way.

This is still MidnightRoseWriter's story; I just changed my penname, so I didn't steal anybody's story!

Thank you all for being patient with me!

Old Note- Okay, this is my first posted fic; I have worked really hard on this and hope it will be a success. I will update weekly, or try to, at least. I will update every Saturday. If you've gone to my profile, you'd know that I'm from South Africa. Since the timelines differ, I might update in the middle of the day to you, or on the next or previous day. Okay, that done, in the case of spelling and grammar. English isn't my first language even though I have it as a subject at school. Some words are spelled differently here than in other countries, so don't flame me and tell me that I am a horrible writer because of such a case.

That brings me to my next point… reviews. I do accept flames if they have a good point and can help me become a better writer. I also enjoy constructive criticism, and I believe that this site is all about helping each other become better writers.

I hope that you will enjoy this with me. On to the story!

* * *

Left… right… dodge, and… SCORE!

My brothers and I were playing hockey. You know, the ice kind. Despite the fact that it was 35°C outside, we could see our breath in front of us. Maybe you'd want me to clear up this confusion? Okay, that would be easy. First of all, we're in Hollywood. Why are there hockey-players in Hollywood, you ask?

Because my four brothers are Big Time Rush.

We lived in Minnesota for fourteen years of my life, and then the boys got their, what they call it, Big Time Break. So the record producer, Gustavo Rocque, discovered them and made them what they are today, a seriously good boy band.

Okay, so now you realize that I refer to them as my brothers, but a four-ling is very rare, and I have yet to meet one. I not only have one biological brother, but also three awesome metaphorical brothers.

They got their 'Big Time Break' when they were sixteen and I was fourteen. It's now two years later and man, if our lives were made into a TV-show, ratings would be off the hook!

"Katie," (that's me) my brother (the real one), Kendall, shouted at me, "Go left!"

"Got it, big bro!" I replied before hastily skating left, arriving just in time to receive the pass from Kendall and shoot at the goal. There was a loud honk before Kendall and Carlos (one of my metaphorical brothers) tackled me with joy. I didn't mind; I was used to this. They had decided that it was their duty to teach me the art of hockey before I could even hold a hockey-stick properly.

"We won! We won!" Carlos shouted with his eyes glittering with triumph through his helmet, which he seldom took off.

"Hey," I shouted back, "Don't act so surprised. I'm on the team, remember?"

He just laughed and tried to ruffle my hair. He then realized that I, just like him, had my helmet on. When hanging out with my slightly crazy brothers, I could understand why helmets were very useful, and I didn't just mean to protect your head.

"Hey," Logan whined, "No fair! You had Katie!" Logan was on the other team; he and James had decided that they were good enough to play one-man-down. As it turned out, they weren't.

"Weren't you the one that said you could beat us, even though you played one-man-down?" Carlos asked him.

"It's still not fair!" Logan whined again, "She's almost as good as we are!"

"Thank you, Logan," I said with a mock bow.

"Hey," James said as he skated over to us from the far side of the rink, "Nice job, Katie!" James was the last of my metaphorical brothers. He was the one that had made them all go to the audition in the first place. So, if it weren't for him, none of us would be here, and he liked to remind us of it every single day.

"Thank you," I said with a smile on my face. Man, I love them. Who needs friends when they have four awesome brothers? Don't get me wrong, I have friends, but not the kind I spend time with 24/7. I don't hang around my brothers like a little doggie-tail, but I do like being with them.

We saw that we had five minutes left of our session. We often paid to have sessions. That meant that we could use the empty rink for a certain time. It's expensive, but it was definitely worth it. What use was it to skate when you bumped into people all the time?

"Race you!" I shouted to no-one in particular. I heard four pairs of skates echoing mine as I raced around the rink. I guess I was pretty good if the guys couldn't catch up to me. Not that I'm gloating or anything, but I think that outskating the Kendall Knight was a certain milestone that I had just reached.

I guess that having four brothers could be considered strange, but then again, you've never met the boys. Seriously, my life is a crazy whirlpool of mixed up things, but I loved it. I would never do anything to sacrifice that.

"I win," I said after I completed five rounds. The guys were nowhere near to catching up.

"Fine," Logan gave, out of breath. "Man, Kendall, what have you been feeding that girl?"

"Brotherly love," Kendall replied with a smile. "Good job, sis."

"Thank you," I said. I checked the time and saw that we had to get out of here to make room for the people trying in vain to skate without coaches or teachers. "Guys, we have to go, there're already people coming in to skate."

"Right," James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall said. They lined up in front of me and saluted. It's a game we've played since we were little. I'm always the commander, me being the only girl.

"James," I addressed him, standing at the far left, "You and Kendall are in charge of getting the goals into the supply room, and help Logan and Carlos when you're done."

"Got it," they chorused.

"Logan," I said and turned to him.

He was quietly muttering, "Don't say clean toilets, don't say clean toilets!"

I shrugged and continued, "You and Carlos are in change of cleaning up the pucks and the place where we sat."

"Right away, chief!" They said.

"Now, move, move, move!" I shouted and they were on their merry way.

I, on the other hand, got to do the most fun part. I got to ride the machine that made the ice smooth again.

"Out of the way, people!" I shouted and mounted the machine.

"Oh no!" I heard James scream in mock fear, "There's the ice monster riding on a piece of metal!"

"Can it, James!" I shouted at him while driving in his direction. I just wanted to scare him; I would never, ever, run over my brothers.

I finished running over the ice and parked the machine. I walked over to my brothers with my skates in hand. Well, technically, I ran. What? The ice's really cold! Besides, I wouldn't just go skating over my newly-made smooth ice, now would I?

"And there she is!" Carlos yelled through his hands shaped to make a bullhorn, "The star of the show, the girl of the game! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… Katie Knight!"

Okay, so they spoil me a little. No wrong in that.

"Man, Katie," James said from beside me. We were sitting on the bench in the locker room, changing out of our hockey gear.

"I've never seen you play so well," he continued, "You should totally try out for the girls' team."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, "I wish we could have tried out for the boys' team. That would have been incredible." He got a dreamy look on his face.

"The only reason we haven't tried out," James went on, "Is because we're too busy rocking it out with Gustavo."

"He's right, Katie," Kendall told me, "You're good, and I mean really good."

"Yeah, you just beat James and me," Logan said, "That has got to count for something."

"Yeah," I speculated, "But I don't know. I mean, I've never played on a team before. I've only played with you guys."

"And learned tons of new tricks for it," Carlos said. "Come on, we'll help you prepare."

"You mean it?" I asked, and then continued without waiting for an answer, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

I was happy being where I was, but even I realized that I've been nagging the guys to bring me to the rink. With a hockey-crazed brother, I guess I never even got a chance to hate hockey, but I didnt mind.

"Okay, you guys finish up here," I said when I was done, "I'm going to go and check the notice board for any information."

"Okay, we'll meet you out there," Kendall said.

"Great," I said as I walked up the stairs.

I stopped in front of the notice board and scanned all the notices. The guys' team try-outs sheet was up and the girls' too. I got out a notebook and pen and smiled as I wrote down the information. With the guys as my trainers, I had no chance of losing.

I smiled as I heard them coming up the stairs. Yup, I had this in the bag.

* * *

"Katie?" I heard my mom call my name through the locked door of my room.

"I… I can't talk now, Mom," I mumbled through my tears. Why is Katie, the toughest girl in the Palmwoods crying? Easy, a one word answer.

Hockey.

I heard my mom and the boys talk.

"What happened?" My mom asked the guys. I could just picture them now, standing in a line in the living room.

"Well, today was the day that she went for her try-outs," I heard Carlos say quietly, no doubt feeling that it was their fault.

"…And we helped her get ready…" Logan continued. I could picture him now, scratching the back of his neck and frowning.

"And I guess she got blown off," Kendall finished for him.

It's been two weeks since they suggested that I try out, two fun, hard-working weeks. I shuddered as I thought of what happened earlier today.

_"YOU WILL NEVER, EVER, BE A PART OF THIS TEAM! I WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WON'T GET INTO ANY TEAM IN THE COUNTRY! YOU WILL NEVER SEE A HOCKEY-RINK AGAIN AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE JUST SO GOOD THAT YOU CAN JUST WALZ IN HERE WITHOUT A COACH, HAVING NEVER PLAYED ON A TEAM IN YOUR LIFE AND SAY THAT YOU WANT TO TRY OUT? WELL, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU; IT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!"_

_"But, I'm good," I remembered arguing, "My brothers trained me."_

_"AWW, WELL ISN'T THAT JUST SO SWEET? NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!"_

Okay, so the coach was pretty mean. All I did was beat her in the try-outs. She faced all of us one-on-one so she could see what we played like, and I was the only one to get through to the goal. So I'm good, what's wrong with that? Isn't it usually a good thing to have a good player on your team?

And the worst part of it all was the girls that were there. Everybody thought that hockey-girls were butch and scary. Well, they have definitely not seen these blond bimbos.

The worst of them all was a little brat in a pink skirt and a sparkling white top that came up to her bellybutton. She was the typical stereotype Barbie girl. She even had a pink hockey-stick! Seriously, have you ever seen a professional hockey-player with a shocking pink hockey-stick? No, I don't think you have. And if the hockey-stick wasn't enough, she giggled when the coach, Ms. Schnauzer, yelled at me.

Really, I mean, come on! She was the first one to get picked, and she held her hockey-stick in the wrong hand and stood on the wrong side of the line when we played a mini-game.

And here I sat in my room, thinking about how unfair the coach was.

"I heard yelling when I went down there," I heard James tell the others. They were all seated on the couch. I knew that because the guy who invented keyholes didn't know that he was producing a mega spy-instrument. My mom had gone to somewhere else in the apartment.

"Who's voice?" I heard Carlos ask.

"The coach's," James answered. "I think her name was Ms. Schnauzer. I couldn't make out the words, but it certainly wasn't good."

I didn't even know that James went down there; I must have missed him when I ran out. I slapped my hand across my forehead. I just remembered that I left my hockey-gear in my locker. I rented one a long time ago to put my stuff in so that it wouldn't get lost when I played with the guys. You never know who hangs around those locker rooms. It's not much of an extra cost and besides, if I rent one every time we went skating, I would be paying a lot more.

"Poor Katie," I heard Kendall say. "She's brilliant. I mean, did you guys see how she whipped me in that one-on-one match we had the other day? She's almost as good, if not better, than us."

I smiled; I was really touched.

"She's better, dude," Logan said. "She beats all of us and she's down there every day, practicing her heart out, and then she didn't get in."

I decided to go get my stuff and walk to clear my head. I needed to think.

I quietly opened my door and slithered out, trying to sneak out unnoticed. If they find out where I'm going, they'll no doubt try to come with me. I mean I love them and all, but I'm a girl too, and girls need their space.

"Where do you think you're going?" James asked from the couch. Oops, busted.

"I left my gear at the rink," I said truthfully, "I'll just go and get it and then be right back."

"Katie," Kendall said, but I cut him off. I already knew what he was going to say.

"No Kendall, thanks anyway for asking to come with me," I told them, "I'll be back soon, and anyway, I need to clear my head."

"But I haven't even-" but I couldn't hear the rest of the sentence since I was already out of the door and halfway down the hall. He was so predictable sometimes.

I walked the path to the rink deep in thought. I love hockey, and the guys thought I was great. All the things that they said in there really helped boost my confidence, and I guess I do work hard.

Why wasn't it enough for me? Why do I want to show off my skills to other people?

I pondered this thought as I stepped inside a door and was hit by a wall of cold air. It took me a minute to realize that the cold air was coming from the ice rink. I guess I was thinking harder than I realized.

I nodded to the lady at the counter- they were used to me by now- and went down to the locker rooms.

I got my things, being careful to lock the door again, and began walking back. I was almost at the door when my eye caught something on the notice board.

It was a bright blue notice, contrasting heavily with the pink one that advertised the girls' try-outs.

I read it over and smiled.

I got out my notebook and pen and wrote down the information.

Who says that I can't play on a team just because I didn't make that one? Who says that I'm terrible just because Ms. Schnauzer said so?

Looks like I'm going to get my chance after all.

I laughed out of pure happiness as I skipped down the street. Even though I wrote the information down, I had it memorized.

_Boys' Hockey Try-outs, 16h00, 16 October the Hollywood Star Ice Rink_


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 2: __The Calm Before the Storm_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **Oh no… I know I'm late, but before you come after me with Katie's hockey stick, allow me to explain. Our internet wasn't working… I know the excuse have been used a lot, but it's 100% true.

I was ready to post this Friday evening, it has been written weeks ago, and Saturday morning, when I went to post it… BANG! This is really the first chance I got to post it, and I promise that I will make it up to you.

Okay, moving on, so this is the second chapter of Katie's Life. I would like to thank all my reviewers and everybody who read this story. It really surprised me how many people read this story. I really hope that I won't disappoint you. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Man, have you ever seen Katie work so hard?" James asked Kendall. They were standing at the door of the gym, probably thinking that I can't hear them.

"No," Kendall replied with his eyes also on me, "I haven't, she's up to something."

Why does something has to be up? I wondered as I lifted the weight that was definitely too heavy for someone of my height and weight. I'm trying to build some muscle to make me ready for my tryouts. I know I have the skill, but now I need the speed and the muscles.

I sighed as I put the weight down on the metal bar above my head. I was already sweating like crazy, but I needed to keep working. I scanned my eyes around the gym, looking for my next exercise.

Bingo, I spotted a weightlifting-machine thing that exercises your abdominal muscles. I decided that after twenty minutes of that and a good, fast thirty on the treadmill, I might just be done for now. I thoughtfully adjusted the weights to something that I think is much too heavy, but I'm working on a tight schedule here.

I exercised twice a day; I only had two weeks before the tryouts. The boys' came after the girls' because the girls had to have their tryouts first, and then they need a few weeks to establish a routine and get used to each other. Not that that would be an easy task. Every one of them was as bad as the first girl whose name I now remembered. Clara, Clara Davidson. She and her whole group make out the team. Guess what? I can see the future! Yeah, and guess who is going to come last in the league this year? I'm not saying it because I don't like them (I don't but I can look past that if there is anything to see) I say it because I've seen them play. I've seen second-graders play better.

"Katie?" a voice asked by my ear, I yelped and let go of the weights which clashed back onto the pile with a bang.

"James," I said with a hand to my already fast beating heart, "you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

He laughed, inspecting the weights I used while doing so.

"Katie," he said disapprovingly, for once very serious, "these weights are way over your limit."

"And how would you know what my limit is?" I asked back, already on defense. Okay, so I haven't told the boys about my little scheme, I mean, come on, it's me, Queen of Scheming. I know that they will hold me back and never let me go through with it. But I have to do this. It's the only real way to find out if I'm really good, or if they've been holding back on me.

"Katie," he smiled, "I know about these things, and pushing yourself so hard is meaningless," he paused a second, then asked carefully, "Is it because you didn't get on the team?"

I swallowed. How to get out of this one? If I say yes, I'll be in trouble, if I say no, I'll be lying. It is because I didn't get in that I decided to try out for the boys' team. So, I decided to tell the full truth and let him make of it what he wants.

"Partly, yes," I said slowly, "but don't think that you can stop me, James," I laid back down and picked up the weights, "I know what I'm doing."

"Okay," he said in a defeated tone, he knew when he couldn't win, and against me, that's almost never.

"Just don't kill yourself, Katie."

I knew he meant that I shouldn't work myself to death, but I found the idea of suicide very funny. I would give everything to keep on living now, this is my moment.

He walked out of there with his hands in his pockets when I picked up the weights.

"Damn it," I mumbled to myself, "now that idiot has made me late." But I kept going nonetheless.

* * *

"Jo!" I yelled when I saw her, she waved frantically from her place on a sun lounge, indicating that I should join her.

"I need your help," I told her before she could even say 'hi'.

"Okay," she said, looking confused.

"Get Camille," I said, sitting down on the lounge opposite her, "I need her too."

"Oh," she said as she texted Camille, "it must be important then."

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

Right then Camille came running to the pool with a crazed, well, more crazed than usual look on her face.

"What's the emergency?" she asked when she was in earshot.

"What did you do?" I asked Jo.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile, "sit down, Camille, we have a problem."

"Okay," she said while sitting down on another lounge, "what's the deal?"

"That is what Katie should tell us," Jo said, then adding to Camille, "I think she's going to tell us why she's been working this hard lately."

"Okay," I started to tell them what happened. I gave them the short, edited version, the kind where I don't share too much emotional drama. I also did not tell them of my small mini-freak-out in my room the day that I didn't get picked, nor what Ms. Schnauzer yelled at me.

"Wow," Jo said when I finished, "you really got yourself into something, didn't you?"

"You have no idea," I muttered.

"Okay," Camille concluded, "so basically you want me to help you act like a boy and Jo to help you look like one?"

"Um," I said, not wanting to look too demanding, "yes, well, it would be great if you could."

They looked at each other, smiled and chorused, "Okay!"

"So, I was thinking of making you a blond!" Jo said, but unfortunately Camille was saying on the same time, "You should try and act like a guy, swagger and think much of yourself!"

They continued to talk like this when they hurried me up to the apartment.

"Oh, and you would look so good in a hoodie…"

"Maybe more like James, or Kendall, Logan is too smart, Carlos is too dangerous…"

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Jo asked me as she spinned me around on the chair for me to look at myself in the mirror. I had to say, I was impressed.

I was a blond, scary maybe, but it looked good. With my blond bangs that fell in my eyes, I almost saw a different person. The dirty blond hair covered my eyebrows because they were still a dark brown; I had chosen to wear a wig since I needed to switch between personalities.

Jo had also done the shopping, and had chosen clothes that wouldn't show too clearly that I'm a girl. She also brought a lot of gauze for my breasts.

"I look great," I told Jo, "thank you so much! I am now, officially, Jake."

"Great," Camille said, who was watching the whole speculation, "You look like a dude, but now you have to act like one."

"Right," I said and stood up. I was one short guy, I mean, as a girl, I'm short, but okay, and as a guy…

"Now," Camille went to stand in the centre of the living room, the boys were at Rocque Records and my mom went shopping, "I think you should base your character on the boys' personalities since you know them best. It would be easier to act like someone you know than to make up whole new characters."

"Okay," I concluded, "so basically you want me to mush all the guys into one?"

"Yes, that pretty much it," Camille said, "Okay, pretend that you're at the rink."

"Hey dude," I said in a slightly deeper voice, "here to try out for the team?"

"Okay," Camille said, "that was good. Now I'll give you a harder one. Um… okay, I got one. Hey dudes, check out my new girlfriend, she's a babe! Where's your girl, Jake?"

"Well," I replied in Jake's voice, "I decided to skip that this year, I just want to focus on my hockey, you know?"

But before Camille got the chance to reply, the front door handle started to turn. It happened almost in slow motion, but I ran to my room at super speed.

"Katie?" I heard my mom yell, "I'm home, and I've got the boys!" she didn't even have to tell me, I could hear them.

"Great, I'll be right out!" I yelled back and began to undress out of my boy clothes.

"Camille?" I heard Logan ask, "What are you and Jo doing here?"

"Um," they sounded unsure, "we, well…" I hurried back out, dressed as usual.

"They came over to give me some advice," I said, because it was 100% true.

"Um, yeah!" Jo agreed when she heard my explanation.

"Okay," I said, "thanks for helping me you guys! Bye!"

I waved at them, implying that they should leave. They caught on quickly and with a lot of, "Bye, Katie!"s and "Glad we could help!"s they left.

"So," Kendall said, raising his eyebrows at me, "is it dating-advice that you needed?" the boys all gathered nearer to hear what I have to say. Mom already disappeared to her room.

"Kendall!" I wined; he knew that I was nothing close to getting a boyfriend, "No! Besides, even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?" he wined back at me.

"Because," I said in the same tone as he, "you would probably beat him to a pulp and throw his body into the pool and say he died from 'taking-advantage-of-sister-ia'."

"Yeah," James agreed, "you would do that."

"Thank you, James," I said, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to the gym."

"Katie," Logan pointed out, "you were at the gym this morning."

"I know," I said, then shut the door to cut off any more conversation.

In a few weeks, I would be at the tryouts, I was gonna make it… Big Time.

* * *

It is time.

We stood in a line. All thirty of us, on the ice, in front of our new (hopefully to me) coach. He was a thin, tall man in his forties, his hair, what was left of it, was a natural brown, streaked with grey. He skated better than he walked, and preferred to talk on the ice where he could move around. He had a loud voice that carried easily through the rink. This was the man that was going to teach me ice-hockey. This is the man that is going to help me show those girls that I mean business.

"Now," he yelled at us, "a lot of you think that you are the best damn thing that has ever existed on the ice. A lot of you know that you are the best damn thing that exists on ice. It is my job to separate those that know, and those that think."

"You!" he yelled to me, "Do you think you know? Or think you think?"

"I know, I know, sir," I replied.

"Gah! Good answer," he said and then moved on to the next person.

"Look at him," I heard one of the other boys whisper, "already kissing up to the coach." He was big, maybe, but he was as stupid as… actually, I can't come up with a comparison. I could take him. I narrowed my eyes to show that I had heard him, and that I was waiting for him. He merely grinned and turned back to the coach who was handing out vests. Blue for some, red for others.

I was a blue, and to my, partly dismayed, and partly smug, feeling, the guy that insulted my was on the other team and played the opposite of my position. We both played center, and we both had that difficult job. That means that we were going to have to attack each other, and defend ourselves from each other.

I am not going down.

We started with an easy light game; the idea is to get to know each other better. The real game starts later. I noticed that I have a strong right wing, but a not so strong left wing that would be better used to fend off unwanted competition at the goal.

After the light, warm-up game, - and I have to say that I was barely sweating- we started to do some skills then build up to the game. We started with passes, and then moved on to blocks and parries. My brothers taught me well, for I could keep up almost effortlessly. But, I noticed, so could Brock. I heard his name from one of his teammates, a big stupid name for a big stupid guy.

I noticed that the coach gave me a calculating stare, and then aimed one at Brock. It was then that I realized that we were fighting for the same place. I narrowed my eyes. I was determined to win this thing. I did not go through all that trouble to just be blown off because of some guy that looks as if his skates are going to collapse under his weight.

"Okay," I heard Mr. Hans said, he likes to be called Coach, and I can see why, "now it's time to play the big game. I have got a lot of information on you guys, and I can see who will make it, and who won't. But, you still have a chance to change my mind. There are, however some people that is going to need a lot of observing." He aimed his gaze to me and Brock. He smirked at me, and I smirked back. We both thought that we had it in the bag; now, it's time for the final decision.


	3. Win and Lose

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 3: Win and Lose_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **I know that this is early, but I wanted to let you know that I'm going away for the weekend, that's why this is early. Our internet is still dodgy, so if my next update is late, don't sue me, I warned you.

Okay, that done, I would really like to thank my reviewers, I couldn't reply yet with the whole internet-problem… yeah, okay… I also would like to thank anybody who is reading this story; it came out so much bigger than I had planned.

So, now is the time for me to stop wasting your time and you to start reading the next chapter in Katie's Life (drum roll…)

* * *

Now, it's time for the final decision.

We got our teams, and went to have a little bit of a group talk.

"Okay, look," I said the moment everyone could hear me, "the center, Brock, is strong; we need him away from the goal. I will lead him there, then I will pass to David," I gestured to my right wing, "and he will shoot. Remember; never get the puck near to Brock, if it's passed to him, intercept it. We keep coming in from the left, make them think they know what we're going to do, and then shoot right."

"Wait a second," Michel said, he was another one of the poorer players, "why do you get to decide what we do?"

"Because, genius," Tony said, "he clearly knows what he's talking about. And he got to know Brock a little. Believe me, he'll be too busy with Brock to even try and score." He said this with an aimed smile at me, letting me know that it was a joke. I smiled back at him, Tony was our goalie. He was big and one of the few African-American ice-hockey-players.

The whistle blew, and I felt how the adrenaline pulsed through my veins, I was ready, this was what I was born to do.

I saw in slow motion how the puck was thrown into the air. I saw how Brock grinned evilly at me, and how he raised his hockey-stick, trying to sweep at the air-born puck.

I saw one of his buddies also grinning madly at me, his hand was in the air, as if he raised his hand. Then I felt a blow to my head, and I barely registered that Brock had hit me on the side of my head with his hockey-stick.

"Jake?" I heard someone call my name, "Jake?" then I'm ashamed to say, I blacked out.

* * *

"He's awake!" I heard someone shout. Who's awake? Oh, right, me. The hockey-tryouts… man, were I in trouble. Maybe they don't know, wait, how long was I out?

I slowly sat up, holding my head.

"How long was I out?" was the first question that came to my lips.

"About half an hour," I heard Tony say, "enough time for the tryouts to be done."

"You mean I missed the rest of the tryouts?" I shrieked, almost, but not quite, forgetting to use my man-voice.

"Yeah," Michel replied, "Sorry, dude."

"It's okay," I said, trying to think through the haze in my brain, "It's not a done deal yet, right?"

"Right," Tony said, "well, we were all just waiting for you to wake up since no one knows where you live, so thanks for the game plan, man. We won even with you out cold."

"No problem," I said, "when does the team get picked?"

"Coach said that he'll put it up on later today," Tony said, "'Bye man, see you later!" he said and left. It was only now that I realize where I was. I was in the locker rooms, the rooms where the teams would get ready and have their team talks. I vowed that this will not, be the last time that I see this room.

One by one, the team left, until there was no one left. I sat further up, and reached with my hand to my head. Ouch, yep, there will definitely be a bruise there.

I walked slowly to my locker; I had left some girl clothes there, knowing that I would have to leave as Katie. I quietly slipped into the girls' bathroom. A nice thing here is that there are showers, and they are clean. You had to throw some coins into the door, but it was definitely worth it.

After I showered and changed into my girl-clothes, I went to the mirror to check the damage. Yup, definitely a bruise there. All that I can remember is Brock's smirk and his friend's hand in the air… wait a second. Brock's friend had thrown the puck into the air, and then Brock 'tried to sweep it out of the air' but accidentally-on-purpose hit me.

Now, I was more than mad, it was my spot on that team, and it is going to be me that get to stay.

I walked, fuming out the door, only to come face to face with my rival. He and a few of his buddies were standing in front of the bathrooms they all went quiet when they saw me.

"And who might this be?" he asked with an arrogant air.

"None of your business," I said with venom in my voice.

"Oh," he smirked, "a fighter is it?"

"Yes," I replied, still standing my ground, "And I will break your nose if you don't get out of the way." They were standing in-between me and the door.

"Oh, is that so?" he said, still with a smile on his face, "And tell me, what exactly is a young, beautiful girl like you, doing here right after the hockey-tryouts?" he reached his hand towards me, as if trying to touch my butt, but he never got there, for I punched him right in the nose.

"That is what I'm doing here," I replied, this time, with a smirk of my own, "and now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have to get home."

I left after that feeling much better. Okay, so I hit a guy, but he was going to take advantage of me.

The minute I walked into the doors of the Palm Woods, Jo and Camille immediately rushed to me.

"How'd it go?"

"Did you get in?"

"Are there any cute guys?"

"Why is your head covered in blood?"

Oops, I guess I forgot about my head.

"I…uh… I'll tell you while I get my head fixed up," I said in reply.

* * *

"And that is when I punched him," I finished my story.

"Wow," Jo said.

"Yeah," Camille agreed.

"To think that you went through all that just to get on the team," Jo said.

"But," I told them, "I might not make it in any case."

"What would you might not make in any case?" Kendall asked. Meanwhile the boys were back, but we were so wrapped up in our conversation that I didn't hear them come in.

"Oh my gosh," I heard Carlos gasp from behind me, "Katie, what happened to your head?"

"Nothing!" I answered for both questions, "I fell and I hit my head when I went jogging, it's not that bad, really." I tried to convince them, but I saw that I did not succeed. My head was a very blue along the side and was wrapped up in white gauze, but it looked much worse than it really was. There is more blood in your head which causes it to become blue more easily, or bleed more.

"Katie," Kendall started, but I interrupted him.

"Look," I told him, "it's not that big of a deal, it looks much worse than it is." I assured them, and this time, I succeeded.

"Okay, if you say so, Katie," Logan said, "Now, who's up for some hockey?" the minute that he said that, four pairs of eyes looked worriedly at me. They hadn't played with me since they helped me get ready for my girl-tryouts.

"I am!" I enthusiastically agreed. When I went to grab my stuff, Jo and Camille went with me. They looked at me when I started getting my things.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Camille asked.

"Yeah," Jo agreed, "they think that you are still upset about the tryouts."

"And that is exactly why I'm doing this," I said while getting dressed, "I want them to know that I'm okay about it. Besides," I grabbed my bag, "I need some new tricks to get Brock back." I walked out of my room to the guys.

"Katie," Carlos asked, "are you sure it'll be okay if you go with your head?"

"I'm sure, besides, I haven't played in ages!" not true, but it felt like it.

"Well then," Logan said, "what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" and with that they all ran outside with loud whooping and cheering. Jo, Camille and me followed with smiles. Jo and Camille rode down to the lobby with us, but then went to the pool.

When we got to the rink, we saw, to our dismay that we forgot to book, so there were a few people trying to skate.

"Oh man," James complained.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "think of them as opponents that you have to skate through."

"Okay, Miss. Ice-Hockey," Kendall said, "but we'll just book for later on."

"Right," I said, we paid and entered, feeling the ice cold air blast us.

"Let's do this!" Carlos yelled, slapping his helmet and skating of onto the ice.

We started skating around, sometimes to the admiration of some of the other skaters.

Just when I was starting to really relax in the comforting atmosphere, I saw Coach. He was followed by a line of kids that had been at the tryouts.

"Damn it," I whispered, hopefully Brock wouldn't recognize me.

"Hey, you fellas!" Coach yelled out to my brothers, "Why are you on the ice?"

"We paid for a session," James explained.

"Oh, well, I'm just here to put up the list," at this all the guys whooped, I wonder if I could see the list without anyone getting suspicious.

"Let's go see," James suggested, I would kiss him right now if that wouldn't be completely out of the blue and awkward.

We skated to the other side, and stepped out to look at the list. I tried to walk calmly, looks like I failed, because Kendall asked, "Are you alright lil' sis? We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, no!" I immediately said and shook my head, "I want to see."

"Alright," he said and turned to look at the board.

I looked, and I looked again, and again. I couldn't believe it.

I had made it!

I was center for the under sixteen team.

I had won… take that Brock!

I was almost giddy with happiness, but I couldn't let anyone see. But, I saw with a small pang of regret that Brock was on the team, but just as left wing.

"Oh, so I see that you got yourself some new bodyguards after earlier today," I heard Brock loudly comment.

"Yes," I snapped back, "but I think that you could use some, you know, after you come back from the hospital for that broken nose."

"Ouch, Katie," I heard Carlos say behind me, "never knew you were the violent one."

"Sure," I replied with sarcasm.

"Now, what exactly happened earlier today?" James wanted to know, always the protective older brother. Kendall was right in the same boat with him.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "nothing at all."

"Oh, so now you didn't enjoy it?" Brock asked, he knew that he was making me mad.

"Katie?" Kendall asked.

"He's lying," I said with narrowed eyes. They all immediately took my side and glared at Brock.

"Of course I am!" Brock said with sarcasm, "You hated it when I came closer and closer, and you stood still, like the little slut you really are. You just hated it when I-"

But he was cut of by Kendall, "You little asshole!" and right there, a fight started. Kendall jumped Brock, and the guys, being James, Carlos and Logan went to help. Finally, when I couldn't just stand and watch anymore, I jumped in too. Then Brock's friends came to his aid and a really big riot started.

I threw punches to my left and right, being careful not to hurt my own brothers, and felt with satisfaction as my hand connected with flesh. That's what he gets for calling me a slut.

After a while, the fight died down. This was mostly accomplished by the Coach calling security and them pulling us off each other. Brock and his pals definitely got the worst of it. I checked the guys to see the damage.

Carlos was the one with the least damage from what I could see. A little bruise to his arm, and he was standing there, all grinning and happy to have been in a fight.

Kendall was a bit worse with a split lip and heavy blow to the head. The idiot took his helmet off before getting in the fight.

Logan was okay. He was currently nursing an arm that didn't look too good. He was whispering cures and medicine under his breath. Furthermore he had a bruise across his face.

James was the worst; he was holding his hand across his stomach, so I guess he took a hard blow there. He also had an already-forming black-eye and a nasty cut on his face.

Me, I was mostly okay. The guys were always in front of me, protecting me. It's kind of sweet.

When we got home, thankfully Mom wasn't there; Logan and I patched everyone up. Me, because I had the least damage, and Logan because he was the medical genius. We started with Carlos, because he had the least to be done.

We worked in Kendall's room, the rest of them waiting in the living room. After about ten minutes, every one of them occupied with Carlos' blabbering, we finished with him.

I yelled for Kendall to get his butt in here. I knew what to do with him, so I sent Logan to get himself patched up. I could handle the rest, besides; he had more damage than me.

I finished with Kendall in twenty minutes, a new record I guess, and asked him to go help Logan. He sent James in after him.

"Wow, James," I said when I started to clean the cut on his face, "why is it that when we get in a fight, you always come out worse?"

"I don't know," he said, "maybe because I fight the hardest."

I laughed, this was the James that I knew, "Maybe, or maybe because you defend the least."

"Could be," he said. I finished with the cut and moved on to the black-eye.

"Man, James," I exclaimed when I started inspecting the wound, "did you get hit by a steamroller?"

"Felt like it," he said, looking at me through his open eye.

"Okay, no more fighting," I scolded him, "you're going to kill yourself." The moment that I said that, I was reminded of his words to me on the day that I started working so hard.

"Hey," he said offended, "I can take care of myself," he thought a while and then said quietly, "just not of someone else too." I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that last part, so I acted as if I haven't heard him.

"Okay, now on to your back," I said, trying to get him to lie on his back.

"Katie, that's not necessary, it's fine, I'll get Logan to do it later," he said with his eyes wide.

"No, come on," I said, trying to push him on the bed, "how bad could it be?" I wrestled him onto the bed and pulled up his shirt.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, my night was not over yet.


	4. Uncomfortable Times 2

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 4: __Uncomfortable times two_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **Yay, I'm on time this time! I really appreciate all the feedback for this story, I can't thank you guys enough!

Okay, so I'm sorry if I got some of the medical stuff wrong in this chapter, pretty sure it's all correct, though. There is a bit of Jatie moments in here, so all you Jatie fans out there… enjoy the next chapter in Katie's Life!

* * *

"Oh my gosh," I gasped, my night was not over yet.

Over his stomach there was a huge bruise. It stretched from one side of his ribs across his stomach to the other side, almost ending on his back. It was black and blue, the two colours that your skin should not be.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Worse," I said, looking at the wound critically.

"Does it hurt to breathe? Do you feel like you have a broken rib?" I questioned him.

"Nope," he replied, a smile on his face even at a time like this, "no broken ribs. See, it's not that bad." But it was. Even without any broken ribs, he still had a massive bruise that would take weeks to heal.

"You are so lucky," I murmured.

"Doesn't feel like it," he said.

"Okay, so I'm going to give you something for the pain," I said as I handed him a bottle of medicine, "Take one every eight hours, and rub this over the bruise." I gave him a tube with salve in.

"Okay, thanks Katie," he thanked me. He was trying to get up, and then I saw that he used his left hand, when it would make more sense to use his right hand since there isn't enough room on the left side.

"Stop right there," I stopped him. He hesitated, as if he knew that he was in trouble.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing, I um… I kind of… hit… it… on the um… door?" he finished with a question.

"Yeah, right," I answered sarcastically, "now, let me see." He knew he couldn't argue with me, he had tried and tried again, but failed each time. He did take his time to come and sit though.

"Come here," I said, for he was sitting as far from me as he could, "I won't bite."

"I'm more afraid of the bark," he mumbled, forcing a laugh from me.

I lifted up his shirt, but I had to take it off completely to see the damage. I gasped again. Another huge bruise covered his shoulder, not as dark as the first, but still pretty bad.

"James!" I scolded him, "How can you not tell me about this?"

"It's not that big of a deal," he mumbled, looking embarrassed.

I noticed this and said quietly, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, James."

"None of the others were as bad beat up as me, even you look fine," he sighed, then realized what he said and quickly backpedaled, "I mean, you fight great, so that's why you didn't get hurt."

I chuckled, "Come on, the only reason that I look fine is because you were in front of me the whole time." That seemed to brighten him a bit.

"Now let's get this salve on," I took the same tube that I gave him to use on his stomach and squirted a bit out.

"This might sting a bit," I warned and started to rub the cream onto his shoulder. I didn't noticed earlier, but now I kind of see the reason why James always says that he looks so good or whatever. I tried not to think about it, it would send my face flaming, but he worked out. I could feel his muscles relaxing under my fingers.

Oh, eww! Now I sound like a perv! He's my brother's best friend for crying out loud!

"You should consider becoming a Massage Therapist," I heard James say. I laughed with him.

"Thanks," I said, "but I think that I will definitely kill the second person to walk in my door and tell me what to do. And think of all the fat people!" I wrinkled my nose; I do not enjoy massaging fat people, thank you very much.

"Guess you're right," he chuckled, "but I will pay you to do private home-calls. How much do you charge?"

"Oh, I'm expensive," I said, I had finished with his shoulder, "now, lie on your back."

"Katie, I can do this myself," he started to protest, but I cut him off.

"No, you can't, did you not see your shoulder?"

"Right," he gave in, another victory for me! How many points now? I can't even remember, and besides, who's counting?

I bit my lip; this was going to be a bit harder than I thought. I squeezed some salve from the tube and started to rub it into the bruise on his stomach. This is very awkward.

"So, um…" he tried to make conversation, "what did Brock do to you yesterday?"

"Oh," I laughed, "he tried to touch me, so I punched him." I was laughing at the memory. He laughed with me; at least the awkward is over now. It was very late; all the medical aid has made me tired. Don't even get me started on the tryouts.

"Okay, all done," I said, "and you come to me the minute it starts to get sore again, got it?" I mock-glared.

He sighed, "Got it,"

"Good, now let's go see the boys," I said while walking out.

We found the rest of the guys sitting in the living room, watching a movie. They turned when they saw me and James. Then Kendall turned white, and then red then purple, Carlos was trying to hold in his laughter – looking as if he could burst – and Logan was simply staring with his mouth open. What was with their reactions? I do not know. I turned to ask James and I saw what the problem was…

He forgot to put his shirt back on. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore, and Carlos and I erupted in laughter at the exact same moment.

"What's so funny?" James asked, completely oblivious, this made Carlos and I laugh even harder.

"Dude," Kendall started, "do you mind telling me why you're not wearing a shirt when you were behind a closed door with my sister?" James looked down sheepishly. But I decided to come to his rescue.

"Kendall," I said to get his attention, "do you not see that bruise there? How am I supposed to treat it without seeing what I'm doing? I don't have x-ray vision." he looked from me to James, back to me again. James nodded as if to say that I am indeed, telling the truth.

"Okay," he said, not sounding too convinced, but looking as if he would let it slide for now.

"Now, if you don't mind, I am going to bed," I said while I walked to my room.

"Goodnight," I said and was greeted with four mumbled, "'Night,"s.

I went through the motions of getting ready for bed almost robotically; I was so used to them by now. It was only when I slid between the covers that I realized that my plan, was a go. I was officially Jake, center for the Hollywood under 16 boys ice hockey team.

* * *

"Hey, Logan," I greeted him. It was the morning just before my first ever hockey practice.

"Hi Katie," he replied, "Slept well?"

"Uh, uh," I nodded; I had a very important question for him. Camille reminded me yesterday that the boys shower after hockey practice. In the rink there is just a kind of a tiled wall with shower heads. Everyone showers together, and even if I was a boy I still wouldn't shower there.

"I have a homework question," I continued, "it's about, well, bathrooms."

When I said this his eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything. I can tell that he didn't want an awkward conversation with me, and if I was him, I also wouldn't want an awkward talk with my friend's sister.

"Well, it's for biology," I said, ignoring his raised eyebrows, "is there a kind of illness that could keep you away from showering in the open, like without a door or something, without actually being sick?" wow, that sounds pretty weird if you don't know what I'm planning.

"Um, that's an interesting question, Katie," he frowned, "well, I suppose you could have a phobia of people if people are with you in the shower or you could be allergic to something there, but other than that, nothing that you can fake."

He smiled at me, how did he know that I wanted to fake something?

"How did you know I wanted to fake something?" I asked mouth agape, voicing my thoughts.

"It's not that hard to figure out Katie," he laughed, "first of all, you don't have something to write the answers in," okay, so it was a spur of the moment thing, "Second, it's definitely not in the handbook for the tenth grade."

"How do you know what's in the handbook for the tenth grade?" I asked back, my hands on my hips.

"I helped you study once and I read the thing through to make sure that you knew everything," he replied with a smirk. Oh yeah, maybe I should have remembered that and came up with a better way of finding out.

I must have stood with a guilty expression on my face because he laughed.

"Don't worry, Katie," he said in-between chuckles, "I won't tell anyone."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Logan," I said and turned to go to my room when I heard him say something behind me.

"What did you say?" I asked, worried that he might have figured it out.

"Just that you could pretend to have forgotten your clothes if you don't want to shower in an open space," he replied with a shrug, "But it is kind of weird, I thought that only the showers in the men's room works that way." He looked thoughtful.

"Um," I played for time, "Nope!" I said lightly and hurried to my room before I let something else slip. I hope that he wouldn't get suspicious.

But, I know Logan and he's not the one to butt into other people's business. The same I cannot say for Carlos, so I have to mark him on the steer clear list.

Now, I am ready for my first practice! I can't wait!

* * *

"…and now, I have separated the ones that know from the ones that think." The Coach finished his speech.

This is my first hockey practice. I asked Jo for advice on what to wear, and she got me some really cool clothes, it didn't stand out at all. I am so ready for this; our first game is in three weeks.

I stood, proud and tall, and listened to what the coach said. I ignored Brock's glares and grinned at Tony's smiles. We had really become close. I could definitely use a friend here.

"Now, pair up and we start with passes," he yelled and we did. I ended up facing Mike, a friendly guy with black hair that he wore spiked up. He gave me a friendly smile before turning to the coach for instructions.

After the two hour practice, we had to discuss practice times. After that, we went to change out of our sweaty clothes.

I really hoped that they will buy my story about forgetting my clothes.

I looked worriedly at the bathroom door.

"Jake," Tony shook me out of my worrying trance, "dude, are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely… I just…" I trailed off, "You know what? I can't come with you guys," I made up an excuse, "I have to go home to shower, I… um… forgot… uhh… my clothes." Wow that sounded lame.

"That's okay dude," Tony said, "I have extras that you can borrow." Arg, why did Tony have to be so nice?

"Um, I don't think they will fit me, and I have to get to my… sister…" I was just saying things, just talking, not knowing what I was saying, "She needs me to… help her… with… boy advice…" what am I saying?

"Okay," Tony smiled, whew! He wasn't suspicious.

"See you later," I said to Tony. That was way too close. I have to come up with an excuse to not shower there. I can't forget my clothes every time. Maybe I can say that I have the opposite of claustrophobia… if that even exists.

I waited until there was no one near to see me and quickly slipped into the girls' room. They had showers there too and I plan to use them every practice. I can't go home all sweaty and tired on a regular basis, the guys and Mom will really get suspicious.

I finished my relaxing shower and walked out, completely confident that my plan was fool proof.

"Hey," a man yelled at me, he worked here, I saw the logo on his shirt, "Can I talk to you for just a second?"

"Um, sure," I said, I was sure that I wasn't in trouble.

He led me to his office. It was a boring standard office, kind of like him. The slightly overweight man in his forties went to sit behind his desk. He mentioned for me to sit in the chair that faced him on the other side of the desk.

He cleared his throat and asked the one question that I hadn't thought about.

"Can I see proof of payment please?"


	5. Trouble, Excuses and… Trouble

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 5: Trouble, excuses and… Trouble_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **I think that our internet problems are sorted out now… whew!

So, I would really like to thank all my reviewers, really, thank you. I know that every writer just comes and say thank you, but I really appreciate the feedback.

This chapter is one of my favourites because… well, you'll see…

Enjoy!

* * *

"Can I see proof of payment please?" Oh shoot…

"Um, well, see… I kind of didn't pay because I practiced with the hockey team," I made up an excuse, praying that he wouldn't know that the girls' team practice is on completely different days.

"The girls' team practices on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Since this is Thursday, you did not come here to practice hockey," the man concluded. Man, is this bad luck or what?

"Well," I started, but before I could finish, I heard another voice at the door. I thanked my lucky stars when I saw who it was.

"Carl," Nadine said, "what are you doing with one of our best customers?"

Nadine is one of the workers here. She knows me very well and watches me skate sometimes. She used to play hockey too, but she hurt her leg in one of the games. She told me that she still sometimes play secretly against the doctor's orders. So instead of skating full time, she decided that she wanted to at least be near the ice and she took up a job here. She once told me that to truly want something is to lay it all on the line. I repeated it to my brothers, hence the Big Time Rush song line.

"I… well… I've never seen her here," the guy whose name is apparently Carl, scoffed.

"What do you mean? She's a regular!" Nadine said; remind me to get her an extra big Christmas present this year.

"Oh, well…" he looked embarrassed, "That still doesn't explain why she was in here without proof of payment." He looked smug.

"Well, maybe she practiced with the hockey team," Nadine said, you tell him girl!

"That's what she said, but…" he trailed off, and then snapped his fingers as he remembered something, "She's a girl, she can't practice with the boys!"

"Then, my friend," Nadine said, "you have not seen this girl play."

He looked at her and opened his mouth, but then closed it as he realized that he had nothing to say to her.

"Come on, Katie," Nadine said to me, I hurriedly stood up from the chair I was sitting on and followed her out.

"Thanks, Nadine," I thanked her as soon as we were out of earshot.

"Don't thank me," she said, "explain to me why you are in here without paying, I would have noticed if you were practicing with the boys."

"Well, it's a kind of a long story," I said, hinting that I couldn't tell her.

"I've got time," she countered. Maybe I should tell her, it would be useful to have someone to help explain stuff like where my proof of payment is, or why I have to shower in the girls' showers.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked, completely serious for once.

"Yes, unless it's something like drugs," she said with just as serious face as me, but with a lot more sarcasm in her voice.

"Calm down," I said, "I'm not doing drugs, but it's not something completely guilt-free though."

"Okay, let's hear it," she said and went to sit on a bench near the exit.

"Well, it started a few weeks ago…"

* * *

"Katie Knight!" I heard my mom's voice from the sofa. Oh no, here comes trouble.

"Where have you been?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was at the rink," I said, it was the full truth.

"No, the boys went down there to check if you were there and they only saw the boys' team hockey practice," Mom said in a firm tone, "So unless you were practicing with them, you are lying to me Katie. I repeat, where were you?"

"Well, I was practicing with the boys' team, they didn't mind," Again, it was 100% true.

"Didn't you think that maybe you should tell us where you were going?" Okay, so my mom was totally freaked out.

"No, I just forgot to let you know," I said, "I'm sorry, you know how I get when I'm playing hockey."

"I know, honey," she said as she pulled me into a hug, looks like I'm forgiven, "Just let me know where you are next time, okay?"

I nodded; I definitely needed to come up with an excuse to why I'm going to be away a lot in the next… how long.

I dragged my tired body to my bed. Man, first practice was gruelling.

I lay on my back and brainstormed for ideas. Okay, I can't say I'm practicing hockey, because they know I didn't get into the girls' team. I can't say I met a new friend, because Mom would want me to invite her over instead of me just going to her house. I can't say I got a job, because I can't show the money that I made.

Speaking of which…I rolled onto my stomach and checked my purse. I had to pay for the lessons myself since nobody else knows, but I've been saving up for something, and I think I found that something.

I had enough money for the lessons and the uniform, but if I wanted to go on the tour, I had to get a job. Well, at least I wouldn't be bored at all.

To get back to my previous problem, I have to tell them _something_. They wouldn't buy the, "Oh, nowhere…" excuse anymore. I am old enough that they would suspect the worst, doing drugs or hanging out with a gang. They only gang I'm hanging out with the hockey-gang, and I can't see how that could be bad for me.

Hang on! I got it! I could have a boyfriend. No, seriously. If I tell them that I was hanging out with a guy, then I won't be lying and I would be off the hook, for a few weeks at least. I can tell them that we're taking it slow so we're only hanging out at the mall or the park or something. Then, when they demand that they meet him, I can easily tell them that it didn't work out. I'll decide then what my next excuse is. There's no guarantee that I'll even pull it off for a week.

* * *

Turns out, I can pull it off for a week. Nadine covered for me with the showers and the payments (remind me to get her an extra big Christmas present). Tony and the guys don't suspect a thing, as far as they're concerned, I am Jake with a twin sister Katie. I cringed as I remembered the day that they found my driver's license in my bag. They were looking for food and came across it. Tony mentioned that we looked the same, so what else was there to do but say that we're twins? We're close enough anyway.

Also, the boys and Mom bought my boyfriend-act very nicely.

* * *

"_Mom, I have to tell you something," I told her, "it's about…" deep breath, "a boy."_

"_Ooh!" my mom squealed, since when does your mother squeal?_

"_Tell me all about it!" she commanded and scooted nearer to me with her one hand under her chin. She was ready for some serious gossip, but heck no, I'm not!_

"_Where did you meet? What's his name? Did you kiss already? How did he ask you out?"_

"_Wow, Mom," I stopped her, "Take it easy, his name is Tony, and we met at the rink. He's very nice, but we decided to take it slow. I'm meeting him tomorrow."_

"_Ooh, how exciting!" she said, "Wait, you can keep seeing him if you take your cell phone with you at all times." I could tell that she was trying to be responsible and strict, but I could also tell that she had been waiting for this moment forever._

_I'd hate to disappoint her, but I really have no interest in guys, or in any relationships. My brothers and my friends are more than enough for me._

_Speaking of the guys…_

_They just entered, whooping and laughing, as always, until they spotted us on the couch, looking as if we were having a very serious talk._

"_Are we interrupting something?" James asked, looking from me to my mom._

"_I really hope not," Kendall said._

"_No, no," Mom reassured them, "Katie and I were just talking about her new boyfriend."_

"_Mom!" I yelled, sure the excuse was meant for them too, but I was kind of hoping that Mom would cover for me and tell them that I'm out. I don't need over-protective brothers following me around._

"_Katie, how did this happen…"_

"_We are very disappointed in you…"_

"_You're too young…"_

"_Tell me who he is, I'll punch his face in…"_

"_I'll help; I call the legs…"_

"_How long can you go to prison for violence…"_

"_Not too long, I'm in…"_

"_Tell us where he is, so that we can set him straight…"_

_See, that's the over-protectiveness I was talking about._

"_Guys!" I yelled to get their attention. They ignored me and continued to shout._

"_Guys!" I yelled again, but I might have been invisible. _

_I climbed on top of the table and waved my arms, "Guys!"_

_That did the trick. They stopped yelling and looked at me._

"_His name is Tony, we are taking it very slow, and no, you cannot meet him."_

_I said this and walked to, my room. Ugh, guys._

* * *

I smiled as I walked to practice. It was my second week of practice and the games are due to start in two weeks' time. I gave a little jump over the threshold of the building; yup, everything was going according to plan.

I walked in to see four guys playing on the ice. I didn't think anything of it though. I always came a bit early to change before people see me go into the girls' bathroom as a girl and coming out as a guy.

I quickly changed and went to watch the other people play; you could learn a lot by watching people play. They were good, I had to admit that, but I saw a lot of familiar tricks. Usually, each player had an individual style which resulted in an individual assembly of tricks.

I watched them for a while and saw Coach skating over to them, probably to tell them that we wanted to practice now. I checked my watch and saw that it was still a bit early, though. Nevertheless, I went down and changed into my full hockey-gear.

I greeted the team as I walked by them and went to sit in front of my locker.

"Okay team, listen up!" Coach clapped his hands as he came down to talk to us.

"We have two weeks until the games begin. Two weeks to get fit and work on those skills. We need time. Time and hard work. And to top it all off," Coach shook his head in disbelief, "the under fifteens' coach went and got himself two broken legs. How, I do not know, probably trying to do some stunt on the ice, I swear, that guy is ancient."

"But, what does that have to with us?" Brock asked, is he really that stupid, really?

"It means that we have to train the under fifteens too," Coach said slowly, as if talking slow would help him. He is a case beyond help.

"So, to help us in our time of need," Coach started walking back and forth in front of us, "I got us a few helping hands, coaches, co-coaches, whatever you want to name them." He looked pretty impressed with himself, and I would soon find out why.

"The new coaches are two years older than you, so I do expect you to treat them with the respect that you treat me, but I wouldn't expect you to worship the ground beneath their feet."

He paused for breath; he looked as if he was beginning to get close to making the big announcement.

"They are a boy band," what a coincidence, "they work with Gustavo Rocque," oh no, "but they have a bit of free time that they would like to spend someplace else as the Palm Woods where they live." This cannot be happening.

"And here they are," Coach stepped aside to let the four boys I saw earlier pass through. I stared and stared. My whole plan just went down the drain. All my hard work, all my planning… I almost wanted to cry, but I can't because I am a guy, a guy that is not supposed to know these people at all.

I just hoped that Jo's make-up is enough to fool them, I really hope so.

"Okay, let's get to the ice!" Coach yelled, completely excited. I tried to stay in the group, attract less attention to myself. I had to be the best actress in Hollywood to pull this off, but I think that I might, _might_ have a shot.

I looked one last time at the people in front of me. This is the first time that I will see them for what they really are, how they treat people when I'm not around, what they may or may not say about me.

This is going to be one hell of a ride…

So Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James, fasten your seatbelts, big bro's!


	6. Tricking the Tricksters

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 6: Tricking the Tricksters_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **I am not late! Whoa!

Okay, with that out of my system… I really love the reviews, thank you people so much! I haven't replied to any yet, but if you want me to, just tell me…

Okay, so there are a lot of things going on in this chapter. Personally, I am satisfied with it and I hope you will be too. The hockey games get a little more complicated here, but it's necessary. Also, I play field hockey so I will be using our terms, names of positions and even some game plans.

I did have hockey tryouts this week, which is why I'm updating now at 21:15. If it bothers anyone, let me know, but I'm not guaranteeing that I would change it. This way I can put myself in Katie's position and write better 'action-scenes' which is kind of important to the story…

Enough of my rambling, to infinity and beyond! (I do not own Toy Story either, for the record)

* * *

"Okay, so here is your four new assistant coaches," Coach said, "Kendall," he structured to Kendall who looked totally excited by this new past-time job, "Carlos," he moved his hand on to Carlos who was standing, ready, with his helmet, as always.

"Logan," he pointed to the third boy in the line, "and James," James was standing, looking good, as always, at the end nearest to me.

"Great," Coach said, "they'll have get to know you soon on the ice, so we'll play a game at the end of practice."

Okay, greatest acting scene of my life and... ACTION!

At first they only skated around us as we passed and shot at the goal. Tony did a great job of being Goalie, I'm glad he made the team with me, he's a good friend.

"Okay, it's time for the game," Coach announced after an hour. We could only play two hours at a time, because we could only use the rink for so long.

"Right, team captains, Jake and Brock," this is going to be fun, "losing team has to do three rounds after the game. Losing captain," he paused and looked at me and Brock, "has to do four. Good luck, everybody."

He skated to the sidelines and watched us pick our teams. I immediately picked Tony, we need a Goalie if all else fails, and then went for the best players. I also made sure to pick people that work well together. For example, I know that André and Jackson work well together. Alone, they're okay, but together they make a rocking right forward and right link.

"Right, you have your teams," Coach shouted, "get in position…" we skated to do as he asked.

When we were all in our positions, Coach yelled in that loud voice of his, "Remember that you're playing with about half a team, so no using our game plans. I want to see how you play with fewer people in a group."

I had already talked to the people in my team; I tried to position them now as near as possible their position in real life. I had done a good job with the picking, I saw to my delight. All the people here worked well together and they could cover the whole field.

I grinned as I thought of my brothers' reaction when they see me play now. I'm sure that they'll be impressed when I play as Jake.

"Everyone ready?" Coach ask-yelled.

"Ready!" we all yelled back at him.

He blew the whistle; I swept the puck away from Brock's hockey-stick and passed to André, my right wing.

He received it and skated to the goal, staying as close to the wall as possible. He avoided nearly all of the people that tackled him, but got hit by one of Brock's friends who I now know is called Edward. He was huge and stupid, but not quite as huge and stupid and Brock.

André lost the puck then, and Edward made his way to the goals. Tony was standing, ready to block, waiting for him.

Edward shooted, but Tony was ready and blocked it. We all cheered for a second before Jackson took the puck and skated up the rink. I skated in front of him and stood in front of the goal posts.

"Here, pass here!" I yelled, ready to score. Jackson looked up just in time to see Brock coming for him and passed to me. I took the puck and passed to Michel when I saw someone coming for me. He took a look at the goal and shooted.

He missed, I can't believe it, but he missed. And then, thank heavens…

BEEEEEEP!

Oh, yeah! Jackson had gone in just in time to save the hay-ward puck. It worked since they only had a defence line and no goalie.

"Way to go, Jackson!" I said as I skated back to my position.

The whistle blew for the second time.

Brock wasted no time in taking the puck and skating off to the goal. Anybody who approached him was blocked by two of his friends, Edward and Duke, skating on the left and right side of him. He looked at Tony, his last obstacle and shooted. Edward skated to block them from Coach's view and Duke jabbed his hockey-stick in-between Tony's skates, making it look as if he was trying to score.

They scored and we returned to the centre. One each, this has just turned personal. Nobody and I mean nobody messes with Katie's friends and get away with it. The same can be said for Jake's friends.

"Scared?" Brock asked under his breath.

"Scared that I might have to pay a hospital fee for you," I replied.

Too stupid to come up with a come-back, he just stood there staring at me. Unfortunately, for him, that was when the whistle blew for the start.

I quickly swept away the puck before he could even realize that the game had begun again. I raced to the goal, my left and right wings a fraction behind me. I could even hear the dramatic music, you know the kind. I was about to score when this idiot, Duke came toward me and tried to tackle me. I was a few meters away from the goals, and he was too close to try and skate or shoot around. When I didn't move, he still skated toward me. He looked confused and then got an evil smirk on his face, so similar to Brock's that I could have thought that they were brothers, but maybe it's just something that you pick up from that group.

He still came on, even faster than before, he looked as if he was having second thoughts, but then it was too late.

We collided and, true to my plan, I shooted at just the last moment. When he crashed into me, I used the combination of our weight to shoot the puck straight toward the goal.

I looked up from the ground where I lay to see if it had gone in. I couldn't see a thing with Duke huge stomach in my way, but I could hear the cheers from my team.

Oh yeah! Take that Brock!

I heaved Duke off me and stood. I was wet, but I didn't care. We had won.

"Nice job, Jake," Tony said to me as we skated to the side of the rink.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Jackson asked.

"Um, just something I picked up along the way," I said, suddenly uneasy. I learned it from my brothers. Well, the basics anyway.

They taught me to never be afraid of an opponent. When they skate at you and try to scare you off, never fall for it. Then I developed it further and discovered the thing about using the other person's weight to shoot the puck harder.

"Okay," Coach said, "that was very good, it's the end of our practice, but I quickly want to talk to you before you go to shower. That was a very good game, I saw some techniques that I want to teach the team, but I think we'll leave the falling to Jake," He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"I am very proud of all of you, and the losing team will do their rounds next time. That's all, thank you for coming and I'll see all of you next time."

He turned and walked out of the building, looks like he has somewhere to be.

We went down to the locker rooms, and to my surprise, the guys followed us.

Duh, I mentally face-palmed myself, of course they're coming with us, they have to change too.

"Hey, what's your name?" James asked me, I tried to look as least Katie-ish as I can.

"Jake," I replied.

"Well, you did great out there," he smiled.

"Thanks," I said, and then he looked at me curiously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, "You looked really familiar."

"Nope, no," I hastily said, oh damn, I knew I couldn't fool my brothers.

"Oh, okay," he shrugged and went to talk to Kendall.

"We have to hurry, we promised Katie we'll be there by six," Logan said.

"Right," Carlos agreed.

"Who's Katie?" Tony asked, always the curious one. I wonder what they'll say about me.

"Our sister," James said, "well, his" he pointed to Kendall, "biological sister."

"But, she's like our little sister too," Carlos said. Aww, that is so sweet. I wish I could tell them that.

"Hey, Jake," Michel said to me, "don't you have a twin sister with the name Katie as well?"

Oh damn, I quickly thought of something and said, "Um, yeah, it's funny, it must be a freaky coincidence. Katie is a popular name, I think."

"Um, yeah," James said unsure.

"Well, our Katie is also sixteen, is maybe they can hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be cool," I said, wow, I just scheduled a play-date with myself.

"Jake, aren't you going to shower?" Tony asked halfway out the door.

"Um," I said, trying to play for time, "I can't I have to… go… talk to Katie, bye!" I hurriedly finished and flew out the door.

I turned into the girls' bathroom, after checking that no one was coming and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I can't believe that those new hot coaches are coaching the boys," I heard a voice inside the bathroom say, "Why can't they coach the girls too?" I recognized the voice as Clara's.

"Yeah, like, totally!" I heard one of her followers agree.

They must be talking about my brothers; that's kind of creepy.

I quickly ducked into the nearest shower and turned the water on. I felt the relaxing, warm liquid stream down my back. One of the best things about exercise is the showering after.

While I showered I continued to eavesdrop on Clara's conversation with her friend. Hey, don't look at me like that! They're talking about my brothers.

"So, the tall one," I heard Clara said, "was totally checking me out!"

Right, keep telling yourself that.

"And he's like the hottest one of them all!" I heard her gush to her friend.

"And did he like, flip his hair or gave anymore… 'Signs'?" her friend asked. I could tell by the way that she said signs that it has a double meaning.

"Yes," Clara squealed, "and he was like, totally showing off on his skates when I walked by."

"Oh, you are so lucky!" her friend said, "Do you think that the blond one would go for me?"

I almost gagged. This is my brother you're talking about people!

"Well," Clara seemed thoughtful, "you have to start wearing heals so that you're taller and maybe some more... open clothes."

If she starts wearing sluttier clothes, she'll be walking around naked.

I decided to show myself to them before I fry my brain with the things that I'll be bound to hear.

I turned off the water, dressed (as Katie of course) and walked out of the stall.

I walked to the mirror and began to brush my hair. Clara and her friend were standing at the other side of the long line of mirrors, they haven't noticed me yet.

I observed Clara through the mirrors while I brushed my hair.

With long, flowing black hair, she was beautiful. She had a nice tan with dark eyes. Her nails were always painted and filed.

I looked in shame down to my nails. They were short and bare. I couldn't paint my nails while living two lives, one of which is as a boy.

Clara was tall, like a supermodel, and was made even taller by enormous heels. Her short skirt rose just short of her butt. If she had to bend over, she would show her butt to the world. Not a sight that I wish to behold.

"Oh, look who it is," Clara said; oh, so now they notice me, "the wannabe hockey player/ tomboy."

She looked at me like you would look at a little lost puppy, just with a lot more sarcasm.

"And that is supposed to make me feel bad?" I asked back.

"No, of course not," she said, "I wouldn't want to lower your already too low self-esteem."

"Well, rather too low than too high," I bit back.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, huh?" she asked with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised.

"Well, I don't have time to listen to you two blathering on about my brothers, yeah," I said when I saw their expressions, "They're my brothers, they live with me, and I can make sure that you will never, ever get a chance with them."

And with that I walked out, only to come face to face with Brock. Surprise, surprise (note the sarcasm).

"Hey pretty thing," he said, "up for some more?"

"No thank you," I said, "I think I cost you enough money, what with the broken nose and everything."

"Don't worry," he smirked, "I like them feisty."

"And I like them brave," I said, "So excuse me, but I have to go."

And then I left, as simple as that.

I walked home, smelling the fresh air, feeling as happy as I've ever had. I am so sure that maybe, just maybe, I can get through this. Maybe I can get away with this.

I had to work hard, I know, but it's the best decision that I've ever made.

"Katie!" I heard Kendall yell when I entered the apartment. That voice means trouble.

"Where have you been?" Carlos asked.

"We've been worried sick!" James yelled.

"We were about to call the police!" Kendall shouted.

"Do you know that happens to little girls out on the street?" Logan asked in his 'teaching-voice'.

"What were you thinking?" Carlos again.

"You could have at least called us!" Kendall yelled.

"We don't want to lose you!" James shouted.

I sighed, one more problem to solve before going to bed. This had been a long day…


	7. Tony, Tony and Britney

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter7: Tony, Tony and Britney_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note:** Personally, this isn't one of my favorite chapters; it's more of a filler.

Okay, so enjoy the next chapter, I have some really cool things planned out for the next one. But, this one's is necessary, so…

Also, I think it would be fair to let you know that I had used up all my already written out chapters. I would still be posting weekly, but I had hockey tryouts and games and tests so, try to be patient, okay? And I will never miss an update. If I'm late, that's one thing, but there will always be one chapter a week.

Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed as I looked in vain at the newspaper in my lap. I had to get a job and leafing through this thing wasn't making my current job any easier.

I lowered my eyes to the words on the page again and willed them to form words that would put things in my favour. The tour is coming up, of course the boys are going, as am I, but unlike them, I have to pay for myself. Flinging the stupid thing down, I grabbed my skates and walked out the door. Today is my off day, at least it was. No hockey practice, school or anything to worry about.

This is usually my homework-day. Now it's my homework-work-day. I had to get a job to pay for the tour. So that is what I've been doing for the most of the morning.

I decided to take a break, so I went to the only place where I could clear my head and think at the same time... the rink.

I got there and geared up. I sighed contently as my skates connected with the ice. I love the feel of ice underneath my feet, skates or no skates. It reminds me of Minnesota, a place that used to be my home.

I don't know what I am going to do about this job thing; it's really taking up my energy. I have a few weeks left, enough to get enough money for the tour, but with the way things are going now, I don't think that I'll make it.

"Hey Katie," Nadine greeted me when I got off the ice, "how's it going?"

"Okay," I replied, "I needed to clear my head."

"Ah," she said understandingly, "I know how that feels like."

I nodded and went to take my gear off.

"So what's on your mind?" Nadine asked nonchalantly.

"It's nothing big, just this tour," I bent over to untie my skates' laces.

"Oh yeah," she said, "doesn't the boys' team get like a tour to somewhere?"

"Uh-huh," I grunted, "So now I need a job."

"Why?" she asked, not completely following.

"My mom doesn't know, remember?" I said.

"Oh," she said as if she just figured out the world's most complicated math problem.

"Yeah," I said, looking down.

"Well," she said, drawing the word out, "I can get you a job here at the rink."

"You could?" I asked hopefully.

"M-hm," she said, nodding, "Let me see what I can do."

Then she disappeared.

I looked after her for a second and continued to take my gear off. I didn't need to shower since it wasn't an intense workout just some light exercise.

"He said yes." Nadine said calmly when she returned.

I whirled around when she startled me.

"Nadine," I said, holding a hand to my fast beating heart, "Man you scared me!"

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly, "but on the bright side, I did get you a job!"

"Really?" I asked, "What is it?"

"Well, it was the only one available and it pays," she tried to sound optimistic.

"Nadine?" I asked cautiously, "What did you do?"

"Well, I kind of got you a job..." she trailed off.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I got you job teaching kids to skate," she rushed.

"Kids as in, people under the age of twelve," I concluded.

"Yeah, look, I'm sorry but it really is the only job available. I even tried to tie Carl to the desk!"

"Okay, thanks for trying, but I think that I'm going to have to pass."

Then I turned around, but was quickly stopped when Nadine mentioned how much I'm getting payed.

"Well, how bad can it be?" I asked, turning around.

Nadine nodded understandingly.

What did I get myself into?

* * *

I walked to our door whistling. Okay, so I don't have the easiest job in Hollywood, and I definitely don't have the patience to deal with children, but I can make this work. I get payed to do it anyway. At least I'll be able to go on the tour.

"Katie?" Kendall called my name when I entered.

"Yeah, Kendall?" It was one of those rare moments that we were all at home.

"Katie, I really need to talk to you," He said, he sounded worried.

"Okay," I said, unsure of what I'm letting myself into.

I dumped my bag in the hall and walked to the coach where he sat, surprisingly alone.

"What's up Kendall? You look worried." I said as I sat down.

"Well, you see Katie, it's..." he hesitated, which usually means that an uncomfortable conversation follows, "It's your boyfriend."

I looked confused at him for a second, "My boy-"

Then I remembered that I had used that as an excuse.

"Oh right," I nodded, "Tony."

"Yeah, Tony," he sounded doubtful. This was going to be a talk about my boyfriend, isn't it?

"Well, you guys have been going out for two weeks now, and I've never met him," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, "we're taking it slow, remember?"

"Yes, but Katie," he said, "that is unnaturally slow. I mean," Suddenly he was rambling, "he's never been here and you've never been to his house. Katie, if a guy likes you, he would make an effort to get to know you better. I don't think that he's serious about you."

I stayed silent for a moment, trying to get my brain to function.

"We-ell," I dragged the word out, "actually, he has asked me to come over a few times but I said that I wasn't sure."

The change on his face was almost comical.

"Katie!" he moaned, "That is like the number one sign that a girl isn't into you! If you keep turning him down, eventually he'll stop asking!" he was silent for a moment, almost as if he was thinking, then said, "Not that I would mind that."

"Ugh," I groaned, "why is this rule not in the girl's book of rules?"

"There's a girl book of rules?" Kendall asked, suddenly very interested.

"Uh, moving on!" I quickly said.

"Katie, you have to ask him to come over if you want the relationship to hold up," he said.

"Okay, I'll ask him tomorrow," I said, not fully comprehending what I was saying.

"Good," he said as I stood up, "oh and Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't approve, he won't be with us much longer."

He looked so dangerous and threatening that I almost believed him.

Then I laughed and walked into my room.

Great, tomorrow I have my first shift of work and I have to deal with the fact that a fake boyfriend is coming over tomorrow.

Tony, I trailed off in thought, his name is Tony...

Wait a second! My head snapped up, I had a perfect idea.

Tony!

* * *

"Tony!" I yelled after him. It was after practice in the locker rooms.

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied lightly.

"Um, well," I was Jake, of course, and I hesitated, "I have a favour to ask."

"Ask away," he said.

"You know my sister, Katie?" I asked, afraid that he won't remember her, I mean me.

"Yes, the hot one," he said. Okay, this is looking good.

"Yeah, sure," I said, looking uncomfortable, kind of how I would look when someone told me how hot Kendall, Carlos or Logan is. I'm used to people telling me that James is hot, I mean, come on!

"Well," I continued, "she got herself into a kind of a fix and she needs a fake boyfriend..." I trailed of suggestively.

"And?" he asked.

I sighed; sometimes boys can be very stupid.

"And..." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it probably is, "I was wondering if you could pretend to be her boyfriend."

"Okay," he shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Okay?" I asked, I can't believe that he gave in that easily.

"Yes, okay," he said, "So why is she in trouble?"

"Um, she... she, um, played hockey, but she wasn't allowed to so she told her... my... our mom that she had a boyfriend, but now they want to meet the guy," Wow, I'm getting better at taking the full truth and making it sound totally believable!

"Okay, but I'm going to need some background info," he said as he zipped up his bag.

"Yeah, of course," I said, "Why don't you come over tomorrow and meet up with her, you know, get to know her? Then when our mom and the boys comes home you meet them, stay for like ten minutes and you're good to go!"

"Okay, that sounds cool," he said, "Three o'clock?"

"That would be perfect," I said, "I won't be there, but you don't need me to supervise so, have fun."

"I will," he said.

"Thank you so much, Tony," I said as he went to go into the boy's bathroom, "I owe you one."

"Yes," he said, "yes you do."

* * *

"No, Laura, you have to turn your leg the other way," I said for the millionth time. I had to admit that it wasn't that bad. My four pupils, Laura, Britney, Courtney and Channel were okay. At least that was what I thought before I got to know Britney.

Courtney was a sweet and shy girl, she was obedient and she needs only to be told once. She also had a vivid imagination. She could imagine the best games and the coolest way of remembering things. She didn't talk much, but when she did, it was usually something worth listening to. Personally, I have to pick a favourite, which I won't; she would be a worthy candidate.

Channel was more of a rebel. She always wants to try something new and exciting. She was also a quick learner. She was determined and could stand her own against someone, even me. I had a lot of respect for that. Her dress code also applied to that.

Laura was the talkative one. She couldn't be shut up for three minutes. She always had something to add, some question to ask. Nosy and curious were both words made to describe her. She wasn't the brightest candle in the shed, but I like her anyway.

And then there's Britney. She was named correctly after the pop star. Oh, and before I forget, she's Clara's little sister. Their family was like super rich, so she found it very funny when she saw who was coaching her sister. Of course she could've coached Britney, but she didn't lift a finger to help.

Well, we'll see how hard she laughs when she finds out who I really am. Not that I plan for that to ever happen.

Okay, back to Britney. A snobbish, spoiled brat is an understatement. I am surprised that she and Clara can live under the same roof together without bursting it open with their huge egos. Then again, from what Britney says, their house is big enough to house forty people.

"Channel, you can try that later, you have to be able to skate in one line first before you can try to turn."

Oh yeah, I love three eight-year olds and I hate one. At least the numbers are in my favour.

When I met them yesterday, I saw that they really needed my help. Courtney had her skates on the wrong foot and when I asked her why she said that she liked bananas and that they helped her concentrate. I had looked at her closely for a while. She then sighed heavily as if it took a lot of time to explain something like this to me.

She said that your skates looked like bananas if you put them on wrong.

That was my first conversation with her, and they had only gotten weirder.

"Britney, try to stay away from the side," I said, clearly Britney had inherited Clara's skill in ice skating/ hockey.

Right after this I have my first game. I am so excited that I can barely keep to the practice routines that I set up for the girls.

I am going to show the guys, Coach and Brock what I can do. I can't wait!


	8. Hawk

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 8: Hawk_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **No, don't rub your eyes; it's an on time update so early in the day. Yes, I will try to do so more often.

This chapter has more Jatie in it, for you fans out there, but not the kind that you would expect. I'm really looking forward to the tour that's coming up, but first I have to clear up a few things.

Just so you know, I'm going away for the next two weeks. I don't know if I'll be able to update. I'll try my best, but I don't even know if we will have internet. If I don't update, I'll update two chapters at a time until we're even, okay?

So, enough of my rambling, get to the story!

* * *

BEEEEP!

It was halftime in our first game of the season. It was only a friendly, but it helps to build up a reputation. I played the first half, and I have to say to shoot two out of the three goals is not that bad. I smiled when I thought of my victorious moments.

_Look left, right, look up. Watch the sweeper's back-stick tackle, it's dangerous. Around, bend... right wing open, pass to Brock (I don't want to, but he's part of the team). He's tackled. Go to post. He passes to André even though I'm wide open. André shoots, he misses. I sweep in. Goalie's legs in way so chip in back-stick. GOAL!_

_At the half-line, puck at quarter-line. Mike get puck, skates up, gets tackled by opponent. Pass to me around defender. Skate up. Outrun everyone. Gets to goal box. Look at goalie. Make eye contact. Lure him out to left. Opponents getting closer. Sweep puck wrong way around and look like going wrong direction. Turn quick and shoot into corner. GOAL 2!_

It was a good game so far. We were taking a break since it was a hard game. The score was tied, 3-3. We needed one more goal to win. Then, of course we needed to keep it that way. My brothers were busy talking amongst themselves they looked like they were discussing something serious. Every once in a while they would look at me and Tony and Kendall would shake his head.

"Why is Kendall looking at us?" Tony asked me, looking at them.

"I don't know, maybe they're talking about how well we played so far today," I said optimistically.

"Good?" he snorted, "Maybe you did, but I played like my-" he broke off, "Anyway, I missed three goals! That's not playing good man!"

"Whatever!" I countered, "You were good and I still say that that one ref is not being fair. Did you see the way that he overlooked that goal? That guy clearly tripped you, even I say it, and I was on the other side of the rink!"

"Maybe, but that shouldn't-" he stopped short, "Where do you think they're going?"

I looked up to see Brock, Edward and Duke walking away with a few of the opponents. One of them was the one that shot the faulty goal.

"Bathroom?" I suggested.

"Maybe, but why go together?" he mused.

"I don't know..." but before we could think or worry anymore about it, Coach called us in for a team talk.

"We're tied," he said, he liked to get to the point. That's something that I like about him.

"We need an extra boost. We need Jake to shoot and Brock to pass to Jake. I saw a lot of times when Brock and Jake doesn't work together."

He often talks like this, as if the people in question aren't there.

"Will do, Coach," I said, looking at Brock, only to see that he wasn't back yet.

"Anything you would like to add?" Coach asked the guys.

"Have fun, you're lucky to be playing," Kendall said.

"Helmets are there for a reason," Carlos said, "do what you have to do, they'll protect you." Of course he wore his signature helmet.

"Shoot left," Logan said, "It is scientifically proven that a Goalie can only see about two meters left if he is facing right-"

"So, technically, what you're trying to say is shoot right?" James cut in.

Logan grumbled but nodded. In the short time that we 'got to know them' everybody already knew almost everything about their personalities. I, of course, know a lot more, but I think I'm doing okay pretending that I don't know them.

Except that one time when Tony commented that James wears his lucky V-neck a lot. He didn't know what it was until I carelessly said that it was his lucky V-neck. He had looked at me weird and asked me how I knew that. I had quickly recovered (thanks to all those acting lessons Mom had put me through when I tried out for all those commercials. I still can't get those irritating voices out of my head, I mean; they talk to me like I'm five! But I'm getting distracted). I had recovered by saying that I overheard him talking to his friends.

Okay, back to the game. Just as we were about to take the ice, Brock, Edward and Duke came running back. Coach said a few nasty words which I will not repeat and the whistle blew for the second half.

The opposite team got the puck and flew to the goals. They got through our defences (with some effort, I noticed with pride) and shot at Tony. One fantastic save later, I was racing up to get the puck from Mike, my centre link.

He passed to me and I looked up to see my path blocked my two of the guys who were with Brock earlier. Really, doesn't he think that he has enough stupid friends?

They blocked me, so I passed to Brock, my left wing. Hey, don't look at me like that! It's a team game; everyone is equal on the ice. I'm saying nothing about when we're off the ice.

That pass was maybe the worst decision that I had ever made. When Brock had the puck, he shot at the goal. Being centre forward, I went to post on the left side. Big mistake... when the Goalie came forward to block Brock's shot, he came into me. He didn't fall on me, oh no... He brought his Goalie hockey stick down on my head.

It could have been an accident, but Brock's smirk made me think otherwise.

The last think I heard before I hit the ice was the buzzer.

The next few minutes were a blur.

"Thanks Ryan, I owe you one..."

"The deal was that you wouldn't shoot when I go to take him out..."

"But I decided to let my team win..."

"But you can't decide that..."

"I can, I'm directly under Hawk..."

"But he didn't say anything..."

"He's on my team, idiot..."

* * *

Not again...

I touched my head and brought it to my face. Blood, again.

This time, though, it was worse. I could feel the red liquid dripping down my chin onto the ice, straining it red.

I heard sirens and saw blurred red lights coming my way.

"Son, we're going to take you to the First Aid room," a guy in a uniform said. I couldn't see his face, it was all too blurry. I felt myself being lifted onto a gurney, but only because I left the sudden lack of cold ice beneath my back.

I looked around to see Nadine standing the crowd with her hand over her mouth. Wow, I must really look bad.

"We're going to give you some medicine, okay?" a First Aid guy said.

"You won't be able to feel anything and it will make you sleepy," another guy added.

I could do nothing but nod.

"Okay, here we go..."

* * *

I sat up groggily and looked around me, I didn't recognize the room I was in, but the rink's name was printed in great big letters on the wall.

"Jake," Mike's voice cut through to me, "you're awake."

He stated the obvious, but it got me to notice that he, Tony, André and Jackson were standing or sitting near the uncomfortable thing they dare call a bed.

"Hey guys," I said in my deep voice, "Guess I kind of ruined the game for everyone."

"Not really," André said, "after they took you in, they decided that the rest of the game would go on. We were in the lead, so we won."

"That's good news," I said.

"So, how're you feeling?" Jackson asked.

"I'm okay," I said, "how bad does it look?"

"No too bad," Tony said, "so, do you still want me to come over later today?"

I stayed silent for a while and did the mental math. If Tony comes over, I, as Katie, would stand a good chance of being exposed. It would seem a little bit weird if both twins had a head wound on the same side and had gotten it on the same day. I don't know about you, but that sounds a bit farfetched.

"Um, I don't think that'll be necessary," I said, "they wouldn't want to have visitors over while I'm in this state, especially not..." I trailed off, completely forgetting that there were other people in the room too.

"Okay, cool," Tony said, "no problem."

Someone knocked on the door. I looked expectantly at the door as it slowly opened to reveal James.

"Hi," he said to me, "the guys and I were just checking to see if you were okay."

Aw, that's sweet of them. I knew that they were sweet to everybody, not just me. Well, just Katie-me.

"Thanks," I said, "I'm fine," I paused, "do you think that I could go home now?"

"Yes," the First Aid guy answered. I didn't even notice him come in.

"Before you do," James stopped me, "Jake, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, man," I said, sitting back down on the bed. I just hoped that he wouldn't see through this whole thing.

I watched the others leave, waving to them as they shut the door behind them.

"So, Jake," James said, trying his hand at small-talk. You'd think that he was a natural because he was hot. (Don't look at me like that! Everyone says so!) But the truth is, he stinks. The only reason girls stick around to get to know him better is because of his looks.

He pretends that its okay, but I know that it hurts him sometimes.

"...your sister Katie?"

I didn't realize that he was busy talking again.

"Sorry," I apologized, "I was lost in thought."

"That's okay," he smiled, "I know what that feels like, being in love..." I almost choked on that, "I was asking you if your sister Katie could come over later. Our sister, well, Kendall's sister actually... well, I'm worried about her."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, she got a boyfriend, Tony, and now she's never at home," he paused, it looked like he had trouble getting that out, but suddenly he was rambling, "I'm worried because, even though she's not my sister, she's pretty dang close and I love her, in a sister-like way, I think. She could be in trouble and I wouldn't know because I'm coaching and I don't know what I would do if she got hurt or if she got into a bad relationship. I'm supposed to help her and protect her. She doesn't really have girl friends her age and I worry that hanging out with the older kids too much would hurt her. She has to have some girl friends her age. I don't know what I would do without her."

He stopped, but only because he had run out of breath. My breath was also gone but not from talking, but from listening to the things he said. I had no idea that he cared so much about me. I didn't catch all of it, but I got a pretty good idea of what he had said.

"James," I stopped him, "chill, I'll talk to Katie, uh, other Katie and I'll see what I can do."

He smiled; he really does have a nice smile.

"Thanks," he got up to leave, "oh, and you played great today."

"Thanks," I said, taking the compliment to heart.

"You know what's really weird?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Your skill and style reminds me of Katie," he shook his head.

"Yeah," I said, "weird."

"Okay, thanks again, bye," he walked out of the door.

"Bye," I said to the closed door.

Man, I really have got to start thinking things through.


	9. Kendall's Little Brother

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 9: Kendall's Little Brother_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **Okay, I did not die or got abducted by aliens! I am fully alive and well. So, as you probably noticed, I did not have internet access, and I missed exactly two updates. I will, however, update twice a week for two weeks until we're even.

So, I think that this chapter will be pretty upsetting, but just think of the possibilities! It's necessary, trust me. Enjoy!

P.S. To reviewer the awsome: Thank you for asking, it means a lot to me. To answer your question, the puck only hit Katie's head so now clothes had to be removed or anything. Also, the wig has to be pretty tight and real-looking since she can't adjust it every five minutes when she's in the middle of a hockey game.

If there are any more questions, I'll gladly answer them.

Now, you may enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled as I made my way to my room as quickly as humanly possible.

"Welcome back sweetie, I'm in the shower," her mom yelled back.

Katie shook her head at her mother's antics. For all she knew, Katie could have brought home friends. That would have been embarrassing!

I laid down on my bed and thought of my day. Well, my head throbbed, that was one thing.

Okay, list of problems... I have to find another Katie. That's number one, number two... figure out what Brock is up to. Number three... try to survive at work.

Speaking of work, tomorrow I have to go again. I love those three kids, but I could totally live without Britney and her sister Clara.

I carefully stood up, being cautious not to upset my head; I had enough to deal with at the moment.

Someone knocked at my door.

"Katie?" Logan's voice came through the door.

I stopped myself from answering just in time. I couldn't let them see me like this with my head bandaged! There is no way that that would be okay with them.

Instead, I climbed in under the covers and closed my eyes. I focused on making my breathing slow and relaxed.

"She's asleep," I heard Logan whisper.

"Let her sleep, she probably had a rough day with her boyfriend dumping her," Carlos said.

Wait... what?

I heard the door slowly and softly close. As soon as I was sure that they were gone, I sat up straight in my bed.

Why did Tony dump me? When I said that I didn't think that it was necessary for him to come over I didn't mean that I want him to break up with me.

And how did the guys find out?

Tomorrow I'm going to have a very serious talk with Tony, as Jake of course.

* * *

"Listen, I understand that you had other obligations, but that doesn't mean that you have to break up with her," I said over the phone to Tony.

"Yes it does," Tony replied, "listen, man, I know that you're Kendall's little brother."

I'm Kendall's little what?

"Yeah, you guys didn't want everyone to know, so you decided to not tell anyone," he went on, "I mean, come on, two Katies, both sixteen and both live at the Palmwoods."

"Wait," I stopped him, "how did you know that I live at the Palmwoods?"

"I have my sources," he said mysteriously.

"Okay," I said, "you caught me, but you have to promise not to say anything to Kendall about this, or James, Logan or Carlos."

"Okay, but why? Aren't they in it too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but, they don't really like talking about it, and... I don't know, I never questioned it," I was making up excuses. If he was dumb enough to believe that I'm Kendall's younger brother, he was dumb enough to believe this.

"So, why did he ask you if Katie could hang out with Katie?" he asked.

"Uhh, sorry, can't talk now," I said, hoping that he would forget it, "I'm late for work."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he said.

"Bye,"

Okay, so it wasn't completely true, I'm not late for work. But I do have to go to work in about fifteen minutes.

I pulled a hoodie over my head for in case I run into the boys. It didn't look too bad. I just have to keep it clean and bandaged.

I walked to the kitchen to get something to eat before I go to the rink. As I walked, I thought about my current predicament. So, Tony thinks that I'm Katie's twin brother, as well as Kendall's brother. He broke up with me and somehow Kendall and the guys know. Oh boy...

"Hey Katie," James greeted me in the kitchen.

"Hey James," I hesitated, "can I ask you something?"

He looked confused. No doubt, he thought that I wanted advice on how to get over a guy.

"Can't you talk to Jo, or Camille?" he asked.

"No, it's something that they can't help me with," I said.

"How did you know that Tony and I broke up?"

Suddenly, he looked very relieved.

"Oh, he told us at the rink. We had to stay late because this one guy got hit by a puck; he was out cold for a while. Turns out, your boyfriend was on our team."

I didn't miss the emphasis on the 'was'. I had to warn Tony.

"Just so you know," I said to save Tony's butt, he owed me big time, "I broke up with him and am in no emotional pain whatsoever."

"Okay," he didn't look very convinced.

"Okay, see you later!" I said and skipped out the door.

"Wait, where're you going?" I heard James' muffled voice behind me.

I simply laughed and continued on my way to the elevator. In the lobby, I saw Jo.

"Hi Jo," I greeted her.

"Hey," she said, "Off to work?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "It's much easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah," she said, "most of the things in life are."

"Well, I have to go," I said, "We should catch up sometime, it's all thanks to you that I can pull this off anyway."

"Yeah, we should," she said, "Kendall invited me and Camille over tonight. He said that you needed some girl-talk?" she looked confused.

"Yeah, that is a story for another day," I said.

I said goodbye and left. I walked the way to the rink with a happy heart. Okay, so it didn't go quite the way I wanted, and I still have to put up with Britney, but other than that, I think that my life is pretty exciting at the moment.

I greeted Laura, Channel, Courtney and Britney as I walked in and went to put on my skates. After I had them on, I skated towards the centre so that I could watch them try on their own.

Laura was getting along fine, when she's actually skating instead of talking. Channel was getting it better than the rest. Each time she fell, she angrily brushed off the ice and then set forth with a sort of determination that you don't see everywhere.

Courtney was doing well. She could skate relatively well in the middle, but seemed to fare better near the side where she was more confident. Britney, well, Britney was wearing a pink sequin top and a sparkling white miniskirt. Who on earth would wear that to an ice rink? Oh wait, Clara would.

"Okay guys," I said and herded them in, "you are all doing fantastic, so I want to try something new." I tried not to sound sarcastic when I said 'all'.

I packed out some cones, they kind of look like traffic cones, but they work great for hockey practises and even better for new skaters.

I put about four in a line and asked the girls to go through them. Even Channel couldn't get past the first one. I knew that this would happen, so I went on to the second part of the exercise.

"I know that that was hard, and that you didn't get it right, but I'm going to help you this time," I told them.

I know that I always loved it when Kendall used to help me stay on my skates. It forms the kind of bond that can't be broken by just anything.

When I held their hands, or skated behind them to catch them if they should fall, it went much better. Okay, so the cones were pretty far from each other and they couldn't do it without my help, but when they first came here, they couldn't even tie their skates on right! I know that they had progressed really well. I was proud of them, and of me. Not to sound big-headed, but I think I deserve it.

Just to make it clear, the 'they' that I'm talking about here, excludes Britney. I'm trying not to judge her by her sister's actions, but she acts just like her. I try to be open-minded, but something tells me that that is not going to change my opinion of her.

I sighed happily as I walked to the locker rooms. These kids were growing on me, I can feel it. It's going to break my heart when I have to quit to go on tour, but maybe I can get them to go watch some games with me. Of course, I can't take them to the ones that I play in, that would be a little bit awkward.

When I approached the locker rooms, I heard a sound I couldn't misplace, no matter how hard I try. Clara Davidson was giggling. As if the sound of giggling didn't already make me nauseous, now I have to add her voice to it.

"James, I… I have… have… to get my… my… sister…" she sounded as if she couldn't breathe, and… wait… JAMES!

Right now I was so mad at him, okay, so I never told them about her, but he was man enough to see through her! Or so I thought...

"Clara, come see me tonight?" he was pleading, with HER! He was not the kind of guy to whine and pine after a girl!

"Okay," she sounded breathless. I do not want to know how deep her tongue was in James' mouth. Okay EW, mental images!

I heard them start to come out. Uh-oh, James doesn't know about the job... or the bruise as a matter of fact.

I ran to the girls' room and waited until I couldn't hear their disgusting and sickly sweet voices anymore. Seriously, if you want to fake an illness so that you could skip school, do not hesitate to call 1 800 VOMIT.

I quickly got my stuff. As I took my bag, I thought of the time when James insisted on being Bandana Guy, or whatever. He gave me one and I sometimes use it to keep my hair out of my eyes. It would be a perfect disguise for my still-bandaged head. I smiled as I remembered the girls' reaction to the it-looks-worse-than-it-is covered bruise.

I walked out of the rink and headed home. As I got out of the rink, I saw a tall figure heading to the Palmwoods.

"James!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned to see me waving frantically.

"Katie," he sounded surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Um... I was working?" for some reason, that sounded like a question.

"Work?" he asked with a disbelieving snort.

"Yes, you know, you do stuff and people pay you for it," I said.

"Yeah, I know what work is, I just can't believe that the laziest girl on the planet got a job."

"I am not the laziest girl on the planet!" I argued, "You should know that I already earned a wallet-full of money, but now I don't think that I'll buy you an ice-cream like I thought I would."

"Katie," he whined, "I didn't mean it, I swear!"

"Nope," I smirked.

"I'm sorry, you are the most beautiful, smart and hard-working girl I know!"

"You know?" I asked.

He looked at me as if to say, 'do you know how many girls I know?'

I laughed, "Okay, I'll get you an ice-cream later."

"Yes!" he said in victory. Funny how something so little and insignificant can make someone so happy.

"You'll have to get one for Clara too," he said.

"For who?" I asked, going to stand still. Of course I know who Clara is, but he can't know that I know, and he can't know that I know that he doesn't want me to know. Wow, that sounds confusing.

"Clara," he said, this was obviously the way to tell me about her.

"And Clara is..." I trailed off to let him finish the sentence.

"My girlfriend," he said, smirking as he did so.

"Your what?" I asked, I mean I saw, or rather, heard them kissing and everything, but does it have to be so sudden?

"My girlfriend," he said slowly, as if I couldn't understand the words if he talked faster.

"That reminds me, we have to get home fast, she's coming over with Camille and Jo tonight." He started walking away.

I finally began to walk behind him. I know that Kendall has Jo and Logan has Camille, Carlos has Stephanie. Surely he must get lonely, but I expected him to choose someone I liked, or at least someone I could stand. Have he not seen her in her pink sequin and sparkly top in her glittery pink skates on the ice?

I had always thought that he was sensitive and self-conscious and that's why he's always so obsessed with how he looks. Now I know that he was just plain vain. I guess he found his match then.

I was getting angrier with each step I took. I was wrong about one of my best friends, no, one of my brothers. And that Clara is getting on my last nerve. I'm tired, irritated and angry. This is not the Katie that you want to know.


	10. Pretty Little Princess in Pink

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 10: Pretty Little Princess in Pink_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note:** Oh, how I've waited to post this one! I honestly think that this chapter is good. Anyway, it's basically all about Clara and the sleepover; also, it'll give us a better view of what kind of horrible person she really is.

Okay, enough of that, I sound like a formal speaker at a conference.

My reviewers… thank you so much, I really appreciate the input. I'm glad that you like this story and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Also, the tour is coming up soon. I've already started with it, and I am really excited to post it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"...and then my mother took Pinkie and gave her away." Clara started sobbing in her hands. I, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo and Camille was staring at her in disbelief while James was comforting her. He shot us all looks across her shoulder when no one said anything comforting.

What did he expect? We barely know this girl and the first thing she tells us is how she forgot to feed the dog, he got upset, ate one of her mother's designer pillows and how her mother gave the dog away since it wouldn't look good on paper if she gave her daughter away. Okay, so that might be a bit sad, but really, we just met this girl. And she didn't feed the dog for three days!

"Okay, who wants to watch a movie?" I asked, trying to do what I can to save us all from Clara and her stories.

"Okay, what about Pretty Little Princess in Pink?" Clara asked, her eyes were 100% dry, but I kept my mouth shut.

Instead, Carlos asked horrified, "Pretty Little Princess in Pink? But that's a baby movie!"

"Is not!" Clara said in a very babyish voice, "I was invited to one of my friend's house and we were going to watch Pretty Little Princess in Pink."

"Sharon?" I asked, naming the friend I saw at the tryouts and to who she had gossiped to in the bathroom that one day.

"Yes, how did you... know..." I could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to put the pieces back together. Her heavy eyeliner-lined eyes widen as my identity struck her.

"You're the girl from the tryouts and the bathroom!" she yelled. I winced and had to resist putting my hands over my head; if she had yelled any louder, China would have to get a translator.

I looked around to the guys' faces. Jo and Camille were looking confused, but they knew that I would tell them later what's going on.

Meanwhile, the guys couldn't look more confused, or surprised.

"Uh, we met at hockey tryouts," I said, restating what she had just said.

"Oh, okay," James said, accepting it as if it was nothing, and, as far as they knew, it was.

"So, uh, who wants to watch hockey?" Carlos asked.

"Me!" Kendall, Logan, James and I yelled.

"No," Jo said.

"Katie has to come with us for a makeover," Camille said.

"A what?" I asked, horrified.

"A makeover," Clara said slowly with her eyes shining as she thought of all the possibly horrible things that she could do to me with a makeup brush.

"I know, I heard you, but I am not, I repeat, NOT going to get a makeover."

* * *

"I can't believe you gave me a makeover."

"Oh, come on Katie, you look great!" Camille assured me.

"Yeah, some hearts are going to be broken tonight!" Jo agreed.

"Speaking of which," Clara said from her spot on my bed, "didn't you go out with that Tony guy?" she was idly flipping through a magazine. When Jo and Camille had given me a makeover, she had simply given herself one. Not that I'm complaining, I never want her anywhere near me with a makeup brush. I am fully convinced that while usual people use guns for self-defence, she uses makeup brushes.

"Yeah, I did," I said, trying to be vague, I really didn't want Tony to get into trouble.

"And?" Clara asked as if I had given her an incomplete answer, or had broken off in the middle of the climax of a very interesting story.

"And what?" I asked, beginning to get irritated with her I'm-better-than-you attitude.

"And, how was he?" she asked, looking at me like I said two plus two is five.

"How is he what?" I asked.

"In bed?" she said frustrated, it was as if she had to teach a little kid how to spell their name and he doesn't get that you have to hold the pen with the tip facing downwards.

I swallowed. So this is the Clara that I know but James doesn't.

"Well, we've dated for only a few weeks," I said, hinting that I couldn't, or wouldn't, tell her.

"So, you didn't do..." she paused for dramatic effect, "it?"

"No," I said definitely with an edge of finalism. Let her think I'm a nun or old-fashioned, I like who I am, and my personality doesn't include being a slut.

"Oh, funny, I never took you for a nun," she said, "the way you were groping Brock, I would have thought that you could stay afloat with the big girls."

Camille and Jo's faces were something to behold. Their looks kept changing between horrified, surprised, angry and disbelief. None of us have ever heard anyone talk to us like that. We're all usually nice people, and nice people don't get yelled at. Guess I'm not that nice then.

I kept my mouth shut and stared at her, letting her know that she didn't win by any standards; I was just being the better person and avoided making a bigger fire.

"Okay," Camille said, clapping her hands together, "I think the boys would want to see Katie's new look."

"It's not my new look," I grumbled, back to my previous tomboy ways, "It's just something that I have to put up with whenever you guys come over."

"Oh, you know that you secretly like it," Jo teased. She does have a little point, kind of. Okay, I admit, sometimes I like it when Jo and Camille dress me up, it makes me feel special and... pretty, I guess. I'm not one to be vain or self-conscious, but everyone likes to feel special and beautiful.

It was too late for me to respond to Jo's teasing remark, and they had already grabbed my hands, towing me to the door.  
"Oh no," I said, "I'm not going out there."

"Why, they're your brothers?" Jo said while she was busy pulling my arm. This is a position that we find ourselves frequently in. It usually happens when I have to go somewhere girly and un-Katie-like.

So, why don't I want my brothers to see me? Sure, everyone wants to feel beautiful, but that doesn't mean that you want other people to see you in your, uh, let's call it your weak-state.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to embarrass myself in front of them!" I said out loud.

"Oh, come on, you look great!" Camille said.

"I know, and you guys are very talented, but I can't let them see me... like... this..." I trailed off as I stood with my hands in front of my face. I had pulled out of Camille and Jo's grasp and flung myself to the other side of the room, pulling them onto the bed while none of us got a scratch.

"Wow, remind me to never mess with Katie when she's really angry," Jo said to Camille. She nodded and a smile broke over her lips. Her smile was contagious and soon we were all laughing so hard that the guys came bursting in.

Carlos' cry, "I'll get the emergency corndogs for their makeup-invested brains!" just made us laugh harder.

When the laughter finally died, I looked up to see James looking at me with his head turned to the side.

'What?' I mouthed to him, not wanting to draw the other's attention to something that could be personal.

He smiled and shook his head as he turned to listen to Jo who was explaining my miraculous stunt.

"You should have seen it!" she said, "Katie pulled me and Camille all the way across the room!"

As she said this, everyone immediately turned to check the length of the room. I have to say that it did look pretty impressive.

"Let's go to the living room and watch a movie," James suggested.

"Good idea," Carlos said, "Besides, Stephanie would be here any second."

We had all by now heard everything there is to know about Stephanie. It's kind of cute, actually, how he can't stop talking about her. But after a few days, it stops being cute and starts to just be annoying.

"I'll get the popcorn," I said, walking out of the room.

"I almost forgot," I heard James say behind me; "You look good in a skirt, Katie."

I turned around to fix a murderous glare onto him, until I heard the others laughing. I looked at him with my eyes blazing, but as my eyes searched his, I couldn't find anything but sincerity.

Huh, so he really did think that I looked good in a skirt, not that I would ever, ever, wear one again.

I huffed and walked to the bathroom to change into my very old, but very comfortable jeans.

When I walked out again, everyone was in front of the television, trying to decide which movie to watch. I slipped in unnoticed and went straight to the kitchen. I popped the popcorn almost robotically; I had to do it so many times for the boys. They might be hockey players, dancers and singers, but for people who pull so many great pranks, they can be pretty lazy when they want to.

I walked into the living room again and placed the popcorn on the table. I had to walk two times since I had made about four big bowls full.

"Katie," Clara said, "I don't think that this much popcorn is good for someone, and besides, I could never eat that much."

"Oh, don't worry," I said, "It's not for you, it's for the guys, they can get pretty hungry."

As if on cue, Carlos looked up with his mouth and both hands full of popcorn and the bowl already half empty.

"See?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen to get more popcorn.

"Don't worry Katie," James said, "I've got it."

"Thanks James," I smiled, just too late to remember that I'm actually still mad at him for making such an awful choice.

"No problem," he replied.

When I passed him on my way to the coach, he whispered, "They're trying to decide which movie to watch, everyone except Clara wants to watch this cool action movie Jo's brother brought from Japan."

"And Clara wants to watch Pretty Little Princess in Pink?" I guessed.

"Yup," he said, "I love how she's not afraid to be different."

He looked fleetingly at me, "I mean... not that you're..."

"I get it James," I said, "Your love-sickness is making _me_ sick."

I laughed, "Go help your damsel in distress, I'll get the popcorn."

"You sure?" he asked, "You've been on your feet the whole day."

"I'm sure," I smiled, "besides, if you don't go in there now, Carlos and Kendall might eat their way through Logan to the popcorn, you have to go save him!" I added a special superhero jingle at the end.

He looked at me for just a second, the same look he gave me after I pulled Camille and Jo across the room. Then he left, probably to go help Clara in her fight against the rest over movies.

I finished the second batch of popcorn and went to sit down again. By then Stephanie has arrived and sat with Carlos' arm around her.

I greeted her and went to take in my place on the floor with my back against the couch. It was comfortable, especially with a warm blanket. Besides, all the places on the couch were taken.

In the end, Clara, with the help of James, won. Of course, no one told her that this would make her very unpopular among the guys and even the girls. They would never invite her to another movie night. No one voices their thoughts out loud, not wanting to upset James' girlfriend, but we all knew it.

I sighed as I let my thoughts drift, the movie was seriously boring! The tour starts in a couple of weeks. Every time my thoughts swerve to think about the tour, my stomach gets a nervous knot in it. It was a mixture of excitement and fear. Not fear for the games, or even Brock, but fear of how I'm going to handle the only-girl-between-guys situation. Of course, then there's always the chance of everyone finding out.

I knew that that is not an option. I am going to see things through.

And with that comforting thought, I fell asleep in front of the TV. It was a seriously boring movie! Like I said, we would never, ever let Clara come to a movie night ever again unless the movie is picked beforehand, by us.

I was vaguely aware of someone carrying me to my bed. As they laid me down on my bed, I heard something I haven't heard since I was very little.

James always said it to me when I didn't want to sleep and Kendall sang me to sleep. They were always with him, wherever he was. Sometimes, I wish that I had such friends, someone who would whisper softly, "Sweet dreams, Katie."


	11. Super Mom

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 11: Super Mom_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **I am so sorry! My computer crashed all the time and I'm still waiting for a solution via my father. But, you'll be pleased to know that there'll be another update waiting for you Wednesday. I'll hopefully be able to update, but if my computer crashed again, I hope you'll understand.

Okay, enough of my pathetic excuses, my reviewers… thank you so much! I know I say that every time, but I am really grateful. Also, there were some questions that I'll answer here. Thanks for asking, and I'm only too happy to answer.

XxJustxXBelieveXx: Katie is 16, the guys are 18 and Clara is 16 since she went to the same hockey tryouts that Katie did. Hope that answers your question!

Okay, sorry to have you waiting that long… here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Girls, since this is our last practise, I wanted to give you each something," I told them as they stood looking up at me with big eyes.

It's the last day before we leave for our tour. I was almost numb with excitement, yet, I dreaded the outcome. What if someone found out?

I had already started packing; we're flying to Paris tomorrow. Yes, as in, Paris in France. I'm really going to miss these guys, though. They kind of grew on me, like any child is bound to do.

I started handing the girls gifts I brought for them.

Although Channel's name might make you think that she would want the perfume, Chanel, but that is far from the truth. Just for a joke, I took an empty Chanel perfume-bottle and put sticky goo inside. When she opened the present, I saw her face fall before she could cover it up with a smile. I laughed and opened the bottle, showing her the sticky goo. With it, I gave her one of my super prank-notes. It explains exactly how to use it, how far, how much, what angle, you get the picture.

I gave Courtney a diary. But, not just any diary, I drew little pictures of anything I could think of in the corners in a black felt-tip pen. Okay, I have to admit that I had some help from Camille and Jo; surprisingly they could draw pretty well, well, better than me.

To Laura, I gave my hockey-term dictionary. It's actually very funny, since it has the bad words in it too. I just crossed them out. At the back, I had written some of my greatest hockey memories and dreams when I was no older than she is now.

Britney was a bit of a problem, I mean, she wouldn't want anything homemade or not-expensive. I didn't have the money to buy something super expensive. Finally, I had settled on giving her a picture of all of us taken on this very ice. I had hoped that she would have enough depth to appreciate it, but the way she said, "Oh, I suppose I should thank you now," made me think that I thought wrong.

After a lot of tearful goodbyes, at least from Courtney, Laura and Channel, I went home. I had to finish packing and I still didn't know what to tell my mom.

I walked home, deep in thought. Of course the boys are going on tour, not the music kind of tour, but the hockey one. Gustavo said that he would give them a vacation of sorts if they work hard these last few days. That's where they are now, working with Gustavo.

I had to figure out a way to be in Europe for four weeks without Mom finding out.

I sighed as I walked into the apartment. I still had a lot of packing to do, and I was not in the mood to do that now.

Lucky for me, my packing seemed to be delayed. When I walked in the door, I saw Mom standing there, holding my duffle bag and my hockey gear. I had another suitcase, but that one hasn't been filled with clothes yet.

"Katie, may I ask where you are going?" she asked.

"Um," I said, I couldn't see a way out of this one.

"And where would you be going dressed as a guy?" she held my wig in one hand. I knew that she didn't snoop around in my stuff, but I had left it on my bed in my haste to get to work. I had hoped that no one would come in, but my Mom had always been a neat freak.

"Europe?" I asked, knowing that it was best to come clean.

"Europe!" she yelled in surprise. I sighed; I knew that it would be like this. She would over-react and I would have to calm her down.

"Mom, calm down, it's no big deal!" I said in an effort to get her to stop yelling.

"No big deal? Katie, you have been masquerading as a boy these past weeks and now you want to go on tour with them?" Mom had gone to the couch and sank down into the cushions. She looked totally exhausted. I expect I would too if I had spent the whole morning worrying about my daughter.

"Yes Mom, but," I paused and went to sit on the couch facing her, "it's really important to me."

"I never knew you loved hockey this much," she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mom, it's my whole life!" I said, stunned.

"I knew you liked it a lot, but, Katie, I never knew that you would go to such extreme lengths to prove yourself."

"Mom, you're talking about the scheming, sneaky little girl you raised," I reminded her, "I love hockey more than anything else, and I knew that if I worked hard I could make the boys' team."

She smiled and said, "I have to say I'm impressed, I think that what you're doing took a lot of courage, hard work and determination."

"Thanks Mom," I said, smiling, I knew my mom was cool, but look at this!

"Katie, just one question, how did you think you were going to pay for your little Europe tour?" she asked.

"Well, I got a job and..." I told her the whole story, about Nadine, the shower incident and Clara and Britney. Having girlfriends is not the same as having a mother. She thought this whole thing was hilarious, of course.

"...and now, James is dating Clara." I finished my story.

"Wow, Katie, it sounds as if you got a lot on your plate." My mom finally said when I was done.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Well, I am very proud of you for getting a job," Mom said, "and I think that you earned a little extra pocket money from me."

"Really?" I asked, "Thanks Mom!"

"No problem, Katie," she said, smiling, "you deserved it. Just tell me," she got that look on her face, "Did you see any cute possible future boyfriends?"

"Mom," I groaned. She just laughed at my horrified expression.

"Just kidding," she said, "but I do wonder why you didn't tell the boys?"

"Mom," I said, "do you really think that they would let me be around fifteen other hormone-crazed boys with no other female in sight playing hockey which had already gotten me two blows to the head?"

She thought for a moment and then said, "You got a point."

"I know, Mom," I smiled, "I have thought this whole thing through."

"Huh," she said, "have you thought about what you were going to tell the boys?"

"Well, I was hoping you could help me with that..." I said. I seriously didn't know what I would be telling the boys when they get home. Luckily, Mom's now on my side which will make it a lot easier at home.

"So there never was a Tony?" Mom asked disappointed after a short silence.

"Well, Tony is actually one of my friends on the team. I asked him if he could do one fake-date with me, Katie-me, but then I got hit in the head and he cancelled." I didn't tell her about how he thinks I'm Kendall's little brother. If he could figure that out, maybe he could figure out what's really going on. I also didn't mention Hawk; I could have sworn that I have heard that name somewhere else before.

"Hey Mom," I heard Kendall's voice greet us, "hey Katie," he ruffled my hair as I only let him do.

"Hey Big Bro," I greeted him. A lot of siblings fight a lot, we have our fights, but we also have a bond that could not be broken easily.

"Hey guys," I greeted the rest of the gang who was all avoiding eye contact. That alone was enough to make me worried.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked, afraid of what they might tell me. However, they stayed silent.

"Let me guess," I said, trying to guess what they might be telling me, "You got fired, you ran over a puppy, you sang a bad song, you're moving to Mexico, you broke into a bank, you got arrested, you found out Bitters' actually a woman, Kendall's getting married?" my guesses were far off, and they were getting more and more ridiculous by the minute.

"Katie," Kendall said, I guess I didn't realise but they were trying to get me to shut up for the past few minutes.

"What?" I asked.

"First of all," he began, "I'm not getting married and Bitters is still his old, lonely, man-who-screams-like-a-girl self."

"Okay, so what's with the long faces?" I asked, thinking that nothing could be more disturbing than finding out that Bitters is actually a lonely, hairy woman.

"Well, we're going on tour, like a hockey tour," Carlos said.

"And we didn't know how you would take it and..." Logan finished Carlos' sentence.

"We were afraid that you would feel left behind." James finished the sentence.

"We know that hockey has always been your thing and we don't want to take over your thing." Kendall said.

How on earth could I be mad at them after this? I loved them so much that I was half-way to crying, and this is me, for crying out loud! I couldn't imagine better brothers anywhere. They were dangerously close to perfection.

"Aw," I said which shocked everyone since I never aw'ed, "How can I be mad at you? You guys are the sweetest guys I know!"

"Thanks Katie," Kendall said, and then he came to hug me, which I would allow, just this once. Of course, not wanting to feel left out, Carlos, Logan and James had to come and join the hug. Pretty soon, we were just a big round ball of fluffiness. And this is about as much fluffiness as I can handle.

"Okay, enough with the fluff," I had to say after a while.

"Aw, come on Katie," Carlos whined as I broke out of the human cage of arms and legs.

"I'm going to go pa-, I mean, go to my room," I said and disappeared into my room. I still had a lot of packing to do and we leave tomorrow. Jo and Camille had shopped for all the boys' clothes for me, and I will be forever grateful for that. Somehow, we are great friends even if they adore things like that and I hate it. Seriously, it would take a team of rhinos to get me into a mall.

I listened until I was sure that everyone was in their rooms when I walked out to my mother's room.

"Mom?" I asked timidly, "It's me, can I come in?"

"Sure honey," my mom said as she opened the door.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, for some reason, feeling the need to ask her first.

"Sure, how can I help?" she opened the door wider and allowed me into the room. I went to sit on the bed before I began my next sentence.

"Are you sure you would be alright here, alone, for four weeks?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the duvet below me.

"Katie," she laughed, "is that what this is about?"

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Katie, I've been preparing myself for this for years. Maybe this isn't quite the way I expected it, but I'll be fine. I won't always have you or Kendall to baby anymore," she sighed, "In some ways, I guess it's a good thing for me to get used to an empty house, but I will always be here for you." She started sobbing and hugged me. I didn't get my tear ducks of steel from my mother.

"Mom, I'm not leaving yet, I'm only going overseas for four weeks," I tried to reassure her.

"I know, but you are growing up," she smiled through her tears, "And you are growing up to be a wonderful young lady."

"A young lady in hockey skates..." I trailed off, "I could live with that." And then she laughed, and I laughed with her. I really love my brothers, but they're not Mom, close, but not quite.

I paused just outside the door and stuck my head into the room again.

"Could you please make something up to tell the boys when I'm not here tomorrow morning? I'll be leaving early so that we won't leave at the same time. Knowing them, they would probably be late and then Logan would do his best to get them to the airport on time." I shook my head at my prediction.

"Okay, are you sure you don't need a ride?" she asked.

"Thanks Mom, but Coach wants the team to ride together in the bus."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Katie."

"See you tomorrow, Mom," I said and walked to my room. It's only three-thirty, but she knows that I want to get a good night's rest and I won't be able to sleep for a while. Besides, I still have to finish packing.

I sighed as I closed the door behind me, this life is a busy one, but I could live with it.


	12. The unKatieish Eiffel Tower

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 12: The un-Katie-ish glowing Eiffel Tower_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **Okay, so this is the last make-up chapter, after this, it's back to one a week. This is the first day of the tour, and I am really excited about it. There are a lot of things that's going to happen on the tour… but, you'll see. Also, I liked writing it more than the chapters which backgrounds is in Hollywood. I have never been to Hollywood, or even America! I think I've mentioned it before, but this tour is roughly based on a trip I took with my parents to Europe.

Also, if I made any mistakes about the flight or hotel arrangements, I am really sorry.

Chuck Norris Worshipper- Yes, I do play hockey, but only field hockey. But, I think that it's close enough. And yes, I do use some of our game plans, but ours is mostly worked around the type of players on our team, so nobody else can use them, ha ha ha ha! Thanks for asking!

Okay, so enjoy the last chapter before it is back to one a week!

* * *

"We hope that your flight with us will be as pleasant and comfortable as only we can make it." The voice over the intercom said.

I sighed as I leaned back. We were on our flight to Paris, our first destination. I was sitting between Tony and the window, a place that I was lucky to have. We were seated across from the aisle and behind the boys.

The engine beneath us began to vibrate. I could hear the gears turning as the engine warmed up. The soft bur became louder and louder, and pretty soon, the aircraft began to move. As the movement made me sink further back into my seat, I couldn't help but think about what would happen if we should crash. It was not a thought that I enjoyed entertaining.

For some reason, the taking off of an airplane made me nervous. I got a weird kind of cramp in the lower part of my belly and I usually cringed and pushed myself back in my seat. However, doing that was considered sweet for a little girl, a big chance for guys for a teenage girl, but just plain whimp-ish for a teenage guy. So I bit my lip and stayed still, I could really get a part in a movie with all the experience I was getting.

"Hey, Jake," I heard Tony say, "check it out." He pointed past me to the window out of which I had been staring blankly for the past few minutes.

I made myself focus now and saw something I wouldn't easily forget.

We were flying over L.A.. Seeing it from the ground and experiencing it's vastness form above is two very different things. It was so much bigger than you'd think, standing on the ground. Of course, geography books and the internet can tell you exactly how big it is, but nothing can make you fully realise the hugeness of L.A.

"It's huge!" I said, summarizing my thoughts.

"I know," Tony replied, "You'd never think it was that big from the ground."

He voiced my own thoughts back to me. I knew that our minds worked the same way. That means that he thinks like a girl, but I'd never tell him that. Or... I think like a guy. That could be possible.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a flight attendant lady asked. Her mouth, painted a bright red, smiled falsely at me. I never thought about it, but now I know how irritating it can be to keep up a false persona. I mean, it drains a lot of my energy to invent new excuses and to watch what I say to keep my secret, now, I can relate to the poor flight attendants who always just struck me as stuck up.

"A bottle of water, please," I asked. I took the bottle that she was holding out to me and sipped at it. I looked at my screen while Tony's voice ordering a lot of caffeine and sugar stocked drinks rang in my ears.

I scrolled down the list of movie available to watch and finally picked one. It was an action movie, but was not one of those seriously guy-movies which rant on and on about girls in an inappropriate and disgusting way.

While the movie was playing, we got our food. I looked down at the greasy food, thinking what will happen if I ate it all, because, really, it was a lot! Guys usually ate a lot, didn't they? But it would do no good for me to get fat.

I ate as much as I could and then closed the little box as to not let anyone see what was inside.

After I ate and whatched the movie, which was surprisingly entertaining, I laid my head on the window and went to sleep. Just before I closed my eyes, however, I adjusted my wig and made sure everything was sticking tightly. I've never slept with my disguise on before and it would not help me to get discovered while I'm sleeping.

* * *

Bright light, very bright. I had to open my eyes to yell at the loser who woke me up, but I had none to blame but myself. I had fallen asleep with the window open and now I was faced with a beautiful, but bright, sunrise. I sighed as I leaned back and stretched my back. It was most definitely not the most comfortable position to sleep in.

As I looked around me, I saw with surprise that I was one of the few people awake. Most of the other people were staring bleary eyed at the television or typing viciously on a laptop.

I had to fight my instinct to go right back to sleep. So, to keep my mind away from the tempting thought of sleep, I turned my own TV on. I scrolled through the movies, but there wasn't much to see. Instead, I clicked my way to the series and found a few of my favourites.

I had to smile and suppress a laugh at the fine humour with which the series was lined. More time had passed that I thought because the next moment, Brock and the rest of the aircraft was woken by the pilot switching on the intercom.

"Good morning everybody, I hope that you have had a wonderful and comfortable night. We are beginning our descent to Paris. The weather is..." I put my earphones back on. I didn't really care about the temperature and weather, I would see how it is when I get there, right?

When we got off the plane, I breathed in my first breath of French air. I loved the feeling of being somewhere new, someplace that hasn't seen me make my mistakes. I know it's probably stupid, but I felt that there was so much more I could do here. I mean, of course there are things to do here, but I mean that I could be a better person here.

Coach gathered us all after we got our baggage and we set off for the hotel. He walked awkwardly, as if he was uncomfortable without skates and ice underneath his feet. I knew that he lived and breathed on the ice.

I only hoped that I would be able to room with someone who is not a light sleeper and does not take a lot of time in the bathroom.

When we walked into the hotel, I had to do all that I can not to stand with my mouth open in complete awe. It was simply amazing. It shows that when you live in L.A., you can't exactly settle for second best. Everyone there is in it to win it. Even I had to make some sacrifices to be where I am now.

"Yes, we booked earlier this week, we are the Hollywood under sixteen hockey team," Coach introduced us at the counter. I could see by the woman's face that they had hockey teams there before, and I can only imagine what hockey players could do to a hotel room.

However, she plastered on a smile and walked us to our rooms. While we walked Coach gave us the rules.

"There will be a curfew and it's ten o'clock," he started off the list, at this many of the guys groaned, probably thinking that they would go and hit the French clubs, "I don't want anything broken, if you break, you pay."

I could see the woman's satisfied smile as Coach said this.

"I will not tolerate any noise after eleven and you will all be at breakfast at eight." At this there was a lot of protest, but one glance from Coach shut them all up?

"You can get your own dinner and lunch, practise sessions are directly after breakfast to two o'clock. Then you are free to do as you wish, just make sure that you're back before ten. The games' times will differ, depending on the day. I'll give all those to you tomorrow at the rink. In fact, I think we play a game tomorrow."

He finally came to a stop at the end of a long corridor behind the woman. She was pretty, about the Coach's age. Did I just imagine it, or did she just smile at him? Like, a real smile, not the one that you get when you walk in.

"Okay," he said when she had left and he had stared an appropriate amount of time after her, "you probably want to know who you're rooming with. As you know, we are in Paris for eight days. You will change roommates every time we change hotels, so don't even try to swap. I want us to really bond as a team, to really get to know each other."

He looked at us seriously for a moment and then lowered to the paper in his hand. He began to read the list of names.

"André and Michel, Jackson and Mark, Edward and Duke, Brock and Tony and Jake and Mike," he rambled off at an incredible speed, "Steve, you will stay with me and the other coaches. Since we're eleven, one has to sleep with us."

I sighed with relief. Mike wasn't that bad. At least I'm not Tony and have to room with Brock. I hadn't realised that we were so few on the team. Okay, we were eleven, but still, we have no reserves. If one of us gets hurt, we'll just have to play one-man-down.

"Come on, roomy," I said to Mike, "let's get a room far from the coaches."

He nodded in agreement and we started to lug our heavy baggage to the room. Mine was just a little bit heavier than anyone else's, well, maybe not James', but he carries a lot of stuff around. I had to pack my wig and all the extra disguise things. Even if I'm playing a guy, I'm still a girl and girls tend to bring unnecessary things because they don't want to miss anything. But trust me though, if Clara, Sharon or even Britney were to come on this tour, we would need all the hotel staff to bring in their bags filled with makeup and expensive clothes that they would wear about once.

We grabbed the room second from the end and I pushed the door open. I have to say that the lobby and hallway were not misleading. This place was nice!

Two beds, each were facing the massive television screen on the wall and two desks, each with a reading lamp on. I could see the speakers hidden high up the wall, obviously connected to the television. While there was a lot of stuff to put in, the room didn't seem cramped at all. Maybe it has something to do with the light colours that the room was painted.

I saw a door across from the beds in the corner and realized that that would be the bathroom. I had it all planned out. Mike will shower first, so he won't come knocking at the door, demanding that I have to come out so that he could use it. I still didn't know what kind of bathroom-guy Mike was, but I would soon find out.

Anyway, when I don't have to worry about my hair and finding the right clothes (since Jo had already done that for me) I would be much quicker in the bathroom.

"Dips on the door closest to the door!" Mike said and threw his bag onto the bed. It was fine by me, the other bed would be closer to the bathroom anyway if I have to finish up when he's asleep. No doubt he didn't plan on following Coach's rules. But, being a guy like I am, I couldn't do anything because you don't stand a chance here without friends and... Let's call them 'allies'.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I had just finished unpacking the important stuff. We were here for eight days. I can't live out of a suitcase for that long.

"Hey," Logan said as he looked around the door, "some of us are going to go exploring, want to come with?" how nice of them to invite us (ps. use English accent).

"Sure," I replied immediately. If you want to explore Paris, you have to do it with the guys. They were the funniest and most eccentric guys I know. And that says a lot since I'm on a boys' hockey team. While Logan knows most about the history, James could talk forever about the shops and clothes. Carlos could talk your ears off your head about the food and Kendall, well; Kendall can name every one of their hockey players and can orientate himself pretty well. We'll need him for sure.

When we got off the bus that we had taken while I was oh-so-graciously lost in thought, I turned around. I stared. No, I gawked.

In front of me is a picture that you usually see on the cover of a postcard. You know the ones that you usually think is photo shopped?

I sighed as I stared in a very un-Katie-ish way at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Okay, maybe I'm being mushy and fluffy, and just plain weird! But I deserve a little mush now and then.

I had to lower my eyes to watch where I walked as I slowly followed the others, approaching the glowing Eiffel Tower.


	13. Live in the Glory

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 13: Live in the Glory_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **I know, I know, I skipped an update. No, I am not discontinuing this story. Remember when my computer used to crash all the time? Well, my father is lending me another one. So I'm probably going to have a few problems, but I'll figure them out. Now, as usual, when I miss an update, I make it up to you on Wednesdays. So, there will be another chapter here on Wednesday. Enjoy!

* * *

The lights, they were shining on the water, reflecting on the buildings across the river. It looked like little elves had hung the whole Tower with Christmas-lights. It was simply breath-taking.

As I finally tore my eyes away from the Tower, I looked to see Tony looking at me weird, as if I'm doing something totally embarrassing. Oh, right, I'm a dude. And dudes don't stare at pretty things (unless it is a girl, that's another thing entirely).

"Want to go eat?" I asked to distract them from my less-than-guy-like behaviour.

"Sure, I'm starving," Carlos said. I had to suppress a smile. He was always hungry.

We walked for a while, unable to find a restaurant where they served food that we know (we don't want to end up eating something disgusting) and that were in our price range.

Finally we found a place. The restaurant was called La Pomme which, after a quick look at Logan's brain, translates to The Apple. It was a cute little restaurant. Not that I'd admit it out loud, of course. The whole restaurant was painted red and green. The colours of an apple, I guess. It was small, but cosy.

When we went in, we were immediately confronted with a waitress in an apron. She was pretty and smiled invitingly at the older guys.

"Salut, je suis Jacquine, que' est-ce que tu aimes manger?"

We all looked at each other. Um, well, Logan was the brain, but even he couldn't speak French fluently. Especially when the person he is speaking to is French and speaks as fast as this waitress just did.

"Um," Logan said when he realized that we were all waiting for him to speak, "we don't speak French." He said it as loud and clear as he could.

"Oh, tu es American?"

"Oui," he looked relived that she understood him.

Once that was over, and the waitress had found someone to serve us who could speak English, we finally sat down to eat.

We ordered simple things, things that could be ordered in America too, but they just tasted much… 'Frenchier' here. I think it's something to do with your set of mind, or something. I'd have to ask Logan.

"So, everyone ready for the game tomorrow?" Kendall asked, already ready for the opening game.

"Definitely," I replied and heard similar comments from Tony, Mark, Michel, André and Jackson. It was only us who came with the guys. I think that the rest were with Brock, and I do not want to know what kind of trouble they will be getting themselves into. All that I can say is good luck for the police; they will be having one heck of a night trying to catch Brock and his 'gang'.

We chatted about mindless things while we waited for our food to come, and when it finally did, there was silence. Well, at least until the food was gone, then it was full speed ahead for the conversation.

At one time, the conversation turned to girls. Okay, so we all know that I was uncomfortable with this. Not just because I am a girl, but also because I couldn't say anything that Kendall would recognize or comment upon, because then Tony would make the connection that I'm not Kendall's little brother and then he would figure out who I really am.

"So, Jake," James said to me, "got any cute girls waiting for you back in L.A.?" Cute girls, no, cute boys, still no.

"Nope," I smiled, "I'm flying solo on this one."

There were sounds of protests, questioning my sanity and my sexual orientation.

"Whoa," I stopped them, "I am not gay, and I most definitely can get a girl if I wanted one."

I was about to go against everything I stood for and said, "Girls is giggly and can't shut up. If you try to have a conversation with one of them, all they do is giggle, as if you could be that funny. And anyway, I want someone who is not so giggly and gossipy and can stand her own against someone. I want someone who could fight her own battles and wouldn't want to cower behind me."

At the end of this speech, James whistled and clapped his hands. Then, as if a light had gone up, everyone started talking about what kind of girl they really wanted. I was surprised to hear some of the things that people said. For example, girls always giggled a lot because they want guys to like them and they wear lots of makeup because they want guys to notice them and think they're pretty. Sitting here, I could see that what girls had thought was the perfect package, was actually a perfect reject-package.

I saw for the first time in my life, a lot of guys who also thought that to have girls like you, you have to be a little mean and play hard-to-get. They now realized that they actually hurt those girls and rejected them instead of getting them.

When we were done and had split the bill, we walked out and to the Metro station. Everyone was still talking about girls and how they thought that that was what girls wanted.

I walked a little behind the others, thinking my own thoughts. I only saw now that guys actually realized this a while later, in or after their first serious relationship. That was usually when they would drop the act and get married. Of course, they wouldn't think about it like that, and would never tell anyone of their discovery. Maybe because they never realized or they never knew.

Of course then you get girls like Clara who likes guys like that and you get guys like Brock, who will probably never change.

"Hey," I heard someone say next to me, "why are you walking back here?"

"No reason," I said shrugging, "just thinking about how delusional people can be."

"Well, I think you just opened the eyes of many guys tonight," James said.

"A gi- guy can try," I said. I caught myself just before I was about to 'a girl can try'.

"Well, congratulations then," he said.

"You know what's weird?" he asked after a while in companionable silence.

"What?" I asked, my curiosity revived.

"You remind me a lot of Kendall's little sister," he said thoughtfully. Oh no, please let him not figure this out!

"Really?" I asked, keeping my cool. We had now reached the Metro station and we were busy climbing onto the train.

"Yup, we had to leave her back in L.A.; hockey had always been her thing. That little girl could play better than me." He shook his head.

"What happened?" I asked, pretending I didn't know what happened.

"She didn't get in," he said simply, "I don't know why, but I think that that coach had something to do with it. She's really mean."

"How do you know?" I asked honestly while we walked the short distance to the hotel.

"Well, my girlfriend's on that team, but I don't think she's really good. I've offered to teach her, but she didn't want to hear anything about it." I sighed, Clara, how could she give up the opportunity to be coached by someone like James? He is one of the best hockey players I know.

"That's weird," I said as we walked into the suddenly warm hotel.

"Yup," he said, "I don't really like-" he suddenly broke off and said instead, "I'm so tired, I think I'm going straight to bed."

And then he disappeared into the room he shared with Carlos.

That was… weird.

But I shook it off and went into the room I shared with Mike. He wasn't there yet, even though we had made the curfew by mere minutes.

Aw well, I thought and got ready for bed. I decided to switch off the light. There is no way that I'm going to offer up my good night's sleep just because he missed curfew.

* * *

Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep. Beep-Beep.

The stupid alarm clock was waking me up, leaving me in a not-so-good mood at half past seven in the morning.

I rolled over and groaned. I had forgotten to close the curtain last night and now my eyes were blinded by the light.

I sighed and rolled to my back again. I was so not in the mood to get up now, but I had to. I finally pulled myself out of bed, only to see Mike still sleeping in his bed. Judging by the volume of his snores he had a lot of alcohol and little sleep last night.

"Dude," I said, shaking him, trying to wake him, "wake up, we have to go to breakfast."

He only groaned and turned away, not unlike me a few seconds ago.

I sighed and then decided that I was not his mother who is going to wake him with a nice cup of coffee. I was his roommate so I am obligated to wake him by any means possible.

I took hold of the side of his duvet and yanked as hard as I could. It came off instantly, but I really wish it didn't. Mike was still lying there, but he didn't have any clothes. Of course, still being a girl, I closed my eyes and went to the bathroom.

I continued getting ready for the day, all the time trying to erase that picture from my mind. Luckily, he was lying on his front, but I do not want to know why he was naked.

When I finished at a quarter to eight, I walked out of the bathroom to see Mike tying on his shoes.

He smiled sheepishly at me and said, "Morning."

"Hey," I said, "we have to be down there in fifteen minutes, the bathroom's all yours."

"Thanks," he said and immediately went inside. I hope he hadn't been waiting for me, oh well, it's not like he knocked or anything.

When I got down to the hall, a lot of people were already there, so I went to sit with the guys. They all looked kind of sleepy, even though we definitely made curfew last night.

"Hi," I said. I had to say I didn't sound very excited.

"Hey," they said back, all slightly asleep and stifling yawns.

I yawned again and looked at the food in front of me. There were a lot of dishes on the table so you basically get what you want.

I quickly spooned in some fruit salad, a muffin, a sausage and some toast. I arranged it so that it covered my whole plate and looked like a lot, but was actually just enough for me.

"Hey, everybody ready for today's game?" Coach asked, clapping his hands together and not sounding the least bit tired.

We all groaned, sounding as if we had just played a two hour long game, instead of just waking up.

"Hey," he said, sounding strict, "keep that attitude and you won't even see the ice today."

Suddenly we all whooped and shouted. Now we sound like we had just won the lotto, but I guess having the chance to play in today's game is just as, if not more, great.

"Come on guys, let's go," Kendall said when we were all finished eating.

We practise from nine to two and then we either have the afternoon off or we play a game.

Right now, doesn't matter how tired I am, I am really looking forward to the game.

Once everyone had finished eating, the whole team plus the coaches squeezed into the metro-train and we were off to our first game against a French team.

* * *

I fell on my bed, exhausted. We had played a game yesterday and today. That means two whole days of excruciating exercise and hard work.

Unfortunately, we lost yesterday 2-1 but we won today. The score was 0-1 for us. I think most of the blame for our loss could go to the very different techniques. The techniques used in America are more or less the same because all coaches have something in common. These two were both coached by this guy, and these played on the same team. This one is the son of this one. This one coached that one's sister's child's dog's friend. You get the idea.

Also, I figured out that French boys were cute, but not _that_ cute.

I groaned as I moved my leg after lying absolutely still for about half an hour. I was hit by one of the other team's players. It was a total accident, he apologized immediately after the game, but I still could've done without it.

I dragged myself off the bed and made my way to the shower. I don't know where Mike is, but lately I've been seeing less and less of him. Oh well, it made it easier for me. As the hot water soothed the arches in my leg and back, I thought about tomorrow.

We were going to Disneyland. Well, after the practise of course. Right now it was the only beacon of light in my world of darkness.

I closed my eyes and thought again of our games and my goal that I shot in the second one. Ah, sometimes, it's okay to live in the glory a little.


	14. Disneyland Encounters

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 14: Disneyland Encounters_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **I know I didn't update Wednesday, and I feel really bad about it. I really am sorry, but there are just some things that I need to sort out first. I promise that it's not you guys. To tell the truth, I write because I like it, not because I might get reviews. I'm just crazy busy at the moment, I have four exams coming up, dance, guitar, school and acting, and hockey season just began, so I'll be practicing very hard. I've almost finished the story, so I can give you your make up chapter, and I'll do so when I get the chance. It might be sometime this week or sometime next week, but there will always be an update on Saturday. Sorry for the long author's note, but I needed to get that off my chest.

Okay, about the chapter, I really liked it and a little surprise is waiting for you at the bottom, no, don't scroll down, just read.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock as I did almost every morning.

Beep. Beep-Beep. Beep. Beep-Beep.

I yawned and blinked into the sudden sunlight which was surprisingly streaming in from the window.

I frowned, that was weird, I was sure that I closed the curtains last night. I shrugged it off and turned to find Mike sprawled over the bed, as usual. And, as usual, I chose to finish up and then wake him. He never complained about it, so I just assumed that it was fine.

I finished up in the bathroom and woke him by shaking him, as usual. It's nice to know that I could have a routine even if I wasn't at home anymore.

I walked down to the hall and went to sit at our usual place. Everyone was already there, all looking much better and more refreshed than the previous two days. I guess it had something to do with the air… not. It was definitely our trip to Disneyland.

"Morning," I greeted everyone, even my own voice sounding happy to my ears.

"Morning," they all greeted me.

"You slept in this morning," Logan commented while I served myself some food.

"Whatever," I said, laughing, "I come down here every day at the same time. It's you guys who can't wait to go ogle at all the nice young ladies in costumes at Disneyland."

Okay, so maybe Disneyland was a little childish, but we are talking about a monster rollercoaster and cute girls (and boys) in costumes here.

"Sounds like you have quite the routine," Carlos said, "just like Katie." Just like me? Hm, I wonder how it would sound if I translated it. Sounds like Katie has quite the routine, just like Katie. Nah, I like Carlos' version better.

"Yeah," James agreed, "I miss her."

"Hey, have any of you called home, lately?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," they all said.

"Did you talk to Katie?" he asked.

"Nope," they said together again.

"Mom said that she was out," Kendall said.

'Same here," James said.

"Yup," Logan said.

"Ditto," Carlos said.

I tried to look very interested in my fruit salad. I didn't want them to know that I'm eavesdropping.

"I'll call her on her cell phone later today," Kendall said. Okay, note to self, cell phone from now on on silent. I couldn't turn it off. They would find it a bit odd if my phone was always off and I was never home. They would assume the worst. Drugs, kidnapped, ran away from home, or even… dare I say it, a boyfriend.

As coach came to make his daily rounds, the conversation turned to more comfortable subjects and swelled out to include the rest of us.

"Is everyone ready for today?" Coach asked.

There were sounds of agreement from the whole table. He smiled and walked off to a staff member. I recognized her as the one who checked us in that first night, I guess that love comes in different shapes and sizes… and countries.

I turned again and faced the rest of the table. I couldn't help but wish for this to be over so that we could go to practise and then we can go to Disneyland. What? I've never been to Disneyland and besides, there is much to do for older kids too.

I just hoped that the practise wasn't as gruelling as the previous ones were. I would like to walk around in Disneyland.

* * *

Turns out, I can walk around in Disneyland. Luckily, Coach went easy (as easy as he can go, which doesn't say much) on us. Seeing as we have today and tomorrow to explore the wonders of Disneyland, he decided that we could use a break.

We got our tickets and entered the world of Walt Disney. I have to say that it is amazing.

We walked in and were immediately confronted with the castle. Well, one of them anyway. But this castle was different. It's the castle you see before every Disney-movie, you know, the one with the little stars?

Anyway, we walked in, the 'we' being me, the guys, surprisingly not Tony, but Mark, Michel, André and Jackson were there.

We were all chatting and just having a good time, when suddenly I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around and saw nothing. Nothing and no one.

We walked further into the magical lands and tried to orientate ourselves. Of course, this is where Kendall comes in.

At the gate, we got a map. But, to our misfortune and lack of better judgement, we put Carlos in charge of getting the map. Okay, granted, he did remember to get a map, but unfortunately, he brought the French one.

"Really Carlos, you speak French?" André asked.

"No," Carlos said, looking at the ground, "but in my defence, there were these hot girls walking past."

We all groaned in unison. Not wanting to go all the way back, we decided that we can manage.

First we went to Fantasyland. See, there are four 'lands', Adventureland, Fantasyland, Discoveryland and Frontierland. Then, there's the Main Street U.S.A. but it's just filled with old stores. It's kind of a display of the ancient shops that there used to be. Here and there was a real shop, but other than that it wasn't very interesting. We quickly skipped the shops, old and new. We didn't enjoy shopping like some girls do (and no, I am not included in the 'some girls').

We made our way to Fantasyland first, it was right in front of us, thus the easiest to get to.

So there wasn't much to do in Fantasyland. We went on the Mad Hatter's teacups, but the guy chased us off after the guys tried to slap each other in the head when the cups passed each other. I must say that it wasn't so exciting. I mean, you can't even control the cups like in Bumper Cars.

After that little episode, we decided to go to someplace else, where we won't necessarily get kicked out of for having fun.

We made our way to Frontierland and decided to try the Thunder Mountain rollercoaster. Let's just say that it was as good as it could get when you're in a children friendly atmosphere. Alright, so I'm exaggerating, we were underwater for a while. Unfortunately, we couldn't see anything. It was like a dark cave which led to an island where we continued on our rollercoaster journey. I saw a girl in front of us start to cry, but couldn't reach over to comfort her. She was speaking another language anyway.

When we got off the coaster, we decided that we would come back later for the haunted house, Phantom Manor.

Then, we moved up to Adventureland and looked at the rollercoaster stationed there. It looked fun, and was the only other rollercoaster that we knew of. The Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril, it even sounded like a cool name. Before I knew it, we were on the second rollercoaster of the day. This time, luckily, there was no crying little girl in front of me.

One of the highlights (or lowlights, depending on how you looked at it) was that Carlos almost threw up. He ate too many corndogs before the ride. Everyone else found it hilarious, but they weren't the ones who were sitting behind him. Everyone knows that when you move forward and liquid is poured, it goes in the opposite direction than the moving object. Wow, I sound like Logan, or Logan's textbook.

Anyway, once we were done with that, we stopped for a while to eat.

There were millions of little cafés everywhere so we just picked one. But, with our luck, we chose the most expensive one… or maybe they're all expensive.

We sat down, all around a big round table, the Knights of the Round Table. Of course, I would also be a knight. What kind of girl would sit around at home while her beloved was fighting in a war? Cla- don't make me say her name!

"Hey guys," Kendall said after we ordered, "I'm going to call Katie now, ask if we could bring her anything."

He picked up his phone and started pressing buttons; he probably forgot that he put me on speed dial. I hurriedly stood up, slipping my phone into my pocket and made the much-acclaimed excuse of a bathroom break.

Perfect timing, too, for when I got in the bathroom, I felt my phone vibrate. I locked myself in one of the stalls and answered it.

"Hello?" I had some trouble trying to sound normal again. I've been using my 'guy-voice' for a while now, and the only times that I don't use it, is when I talk to my mom on the phone, and even then I have to be careful.

"Hello? Katie?" I heard Kendall say from the other side of the wall.

"Hi Kendall, how's it going?" I asked.

"Good, good," he answered, "and how are you doing?"

"Good," I said.

"So… no new boyfriends or anything?" Kendall asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"No Kendall," I laughed, "No one for you to beat up yet."

"Oh, um… okay," he said, "I was just wondering because you were never home when I called."

"Oh," I said, "Mom never told me," I was making up excuses; I hope Mom would understand, "I was just really busy with my job and everything…"

"Job?" Kendall asked. Oh shoot, I guess James never told him. But, to be fair, it was the night of the sleepover and there was a lot on both my and James' minds.

"Yeah," I said, drawing the word out, "James didn't tell you?"

"No," he said, surprised, then I heard him ask James, "Why didn't you tell me Katie had a job?"

Faintly, I heard him reply, "I found out on the night of the sleepover, I had a lot on my mind then." Oh yeah, Clara is a lot to have on your mind.

"Okay," Kendall said to me again, "I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason," he said, "But we get worried when none of us heard from you."

"Aw," I said, "That's sweet but-"

Unfortunately for me the guy in the stall next to me decided that that moment was the perfect time to flush. Well, at least he did flush.

"Katie?" he asked, "Are you in a bathroom?"

"Uh," I said, thinking fast, "Yeah, the rink's bathroom… uh… got to go! Bye! I'll call again tonight."

Then I hanged up. I couldn't stay longer to try and explain why I was talking to him in the bathroom.

I waited for a while before I made my way to the table. Just as I got near, the food came. And food it was!

Delicious… and expensive, so it kind of has to be. I gave the truth as my excuse as to why I were in the bathroom so long. I had to take a call from my sister, and miraculously, she called when I was washing my hands.

After we ate, and I must say that the word gets a different meaning when you spend more time with boys, we went to the Star Tours ride in Discoveryland.

I have to say that it was quite fun even after we almost got thrown out for making sound effects. Not that theirs were bad… our's were just better.

When we got out from there, it was almost time to go, so we kept the best for last. The Phantom Manor haunted house.

When we made our way to Frontierland again, I got the feeling that we're being watched again. Then I told myself that I was being silly since we were standing in a crowd. It would be harder to not look at me than to watch me.

Anyway, we got to the Manor, and dare I say it, it looked spooky. Of course, by this time, we were all thoroughly worn out, so I wouldn't find it strange if it looked spookier to us than it actually is.

But this haunted house isn't just like all the others, oh no, this one is much, much more.

See, when you get in, you sit in little carts. They turn, and slowly, nothing fun or adrenaline worthy, but (cue the scary music) the things you see and the things you feel will forever stay with you…

They use mirrors and projection images to make it look like a skeleton is pushing the cart and you feel the spider webs on your skin.

It was pretty cool.

We had finally come to the end of our first day in Disneyland. Tomorrow is another day, and we will use that day.

When we were walking back to the gate, I got that feeling that I was being watched again. Call it my sixth sense, but we were the only ones in the little street. Don't ask me how we came to be alone in Disneyland. I could hear the music and the children's voices in the background.

"Uh, guys," I said, "I hate to break it to you, but I think we're lost."

"Why don't we check the map?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, I don't know," James said sarcastically, "maybe because it's in _French_?"

Carlos laughed, embarrassed, "Um, yeah, that could be it."

Suddenly something came from the side. It was a man, or a boy… couldn't really tell, anyway, he was wearing black and had a mask on. He looked at me, and since I was in the back of the group and the rest were a few meters away trying to figure out the French map, I was alone.

He grinned, and I'm pretty sure that he wasn't saying hi. Then, so quick, I couldn't even blink; he stabbed me in my leg. The bad one, the one I injured in the game. Funny thing actually, he stabbed me exactly where the hockey stick hit me. Huh, I wonder why…

But, I couldn't exactly wonder any longer, because… well, my leg is covered in blood and the guy is standing there with a bloody knife in his hand.

The rest of the guys must have heard me scream, well, just groan actually (I'm a man) because they instantly turned around and gasped when they saw me.

I looked up and found that I could see under the mask. The guy had a scar; it was white and stood out against his dark skin. I failed to notice it before, but this man was an African American. The scar ran along his jaw line, making it hard to see if you aren't under him, like I am now.

At the sight of eight strong hockey-playing boys, the culprit must have seen the light, because he immediately took off in the opposite direction.

I sighed and turned a deaf ear to the other's worrying and planning and 'are you alright?'s and decided to focus on where I've seen that scar before. I was sure that I had seen it somewhere. I just couldn't think where.

I decided that since the guy was an African American, I would go through all of the African American people that I knew. My first thought was Tony, but surely he wouldn't have…

I stilled as I thought. I remember one day when we were in the locker rooms. Usually all the boys would take of their shirts (except me, for obvious reasons) I happened to see the scar.

I couldn't believe it. Tony, my friend, Tony stabbed me in the leg… and back.


	15. What is Wrong with the World?

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 15: What is Wrong with the World?_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **This is definitely not my favourite chapter, so I'm glad it's a make-up chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! They really warmed my heart. I had just gotten back from the worst day of my life on Monday, and then I read your reviews. It really made me feel better.

Also, I realized later that it might have sounded as if I'm fishing for more reviews, saying that I'm confused. I'm not. I think I'm better now, and anyway, I've almost finished with the story, so why would I stop posting now when I'm so close to finishing my first story?

Okay, my emotional problems aside, this chapter, as I've said before, is not my favourite, but it's sadly necessary. Also, some funny moments are included. Actually to tell the truth, my favourite moment is in this chapter. I laughed when I wrote it. I had that idea since I started the story, so I'm glad someone other than me and my sister will get to enjoy it, but maybe that's just us.

Okay, sorry to burden you with this incredibly long author's note, but I had to tell you that I'm not emo (not that I have anything against that) and I'm not going to commit suicide (I do have something against that). I'm pretty happy at the moment. So, yeah, sorry to bother you…

Enjoy!

* * *

"But I want to go to hockey practise!" I said. I hate to say it, but I whined. Yup, I was whining pretty much like a five year-old. Well, usually it worked, but looks like French hospital staff was much stricter than the American ones.

"No," one of them said with a heavy French accent.

"But-" I tried to say, but another one stopped me.

"Do not speak, we usually do not have such trouble with the boys," she said. Then I heard her mumble something in French to her friend, but I'm sure that I heard the word American, and her tone certainly wasn't complimenting

Yes, they did operate on my leg. The stab wound was pretty deep, but I'm awake now, and I want to go to hockey practise. It probably wouldn't be the best idea, but hey, I dressed up as a boy and went on tour with a bunch of other boys, I don't always choose the best, or most practical, ideas.

I still didn't know whether the doctor found out about my sex, but I'm waiting anxiously for him to come by. When I woke up, I was in different clothes, but my wig and disguise was on.

I knew that there was no way that I could go the game tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be able to go the Louvre the day after. Besides, they can't keep me here after that.

I stilled as a man in a white overcoat came in. He had a clipboard in one hand and was holding a pair of glasses which was attached to a string around his neck in front of his eyes with the other.

"Hi Katie," he said with that fake smile that only makes me distrust hi more. Only then did I realize what he just called me.

"Why are you calling me Katie?" I asked, trying to sound as much as a guy as I could.

Then he laughed, laughed as if he hadn't laughed in a while.

"Oh Katie," he said when the laughter subsided, "you are very clever, but not even you could fool an x-ray machine."

Oh darn, I knew I could never keep it from a doctor.

"Look, sir I'm really sorry," I rambled, "I know I shouldn't have, but please don't call the cops on me. See, I tried out for the girl's team, but the coach was really mean, and there was this girl in pink and she was mean and I decided that I was good enough for the boy's team and then my friend helped me with my disguise and I got hit on the head and then Brock tried to kiss me and I slapped him and then Kendall and the guys became the assistant coaches and then we went on tour and then Tony stabbed me and then-"

He held up his hands.

"Whoa, Katie," he said, "Slower, try to relax."

I took a deep breath and told him the basics. Just why I'm a guy and that no one else knows.

"Please don't tell anyone or call the police," I said when I was done.

"Don't worry Katie," he said, smiling, a real smile this time, "I won't call the police, and I won't tell anyone."

I sighed a sigh of relief, "Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure," he said, "Whether you dress up as a guy or a girl, it's none of my business." He stood up and began walking to the door; he paused and turned to me.

"Goodbye Jake," he said and smiled.

"Goodbye sir," I said, smiling also.

"Oh, one more thing," I said, "how did you know who I am?"

"Well, let's just say that we have some very… 'cool' equipment here." He winked and left.

The rest of my morning was boring and painful. Of course there was a TV, but it only shows French TV and we've already established that I'm not a very good French-person.

No one else but the nurses and I were there. Everyone else was at the hockey practise since I was still out when practise started.

The nurses weren't the nicest people I've met either. Either they gossip to each other in French (and I am very sure that it's about me, judging from the glances they gave me) or they shout at me. Most of the time I can't even understand them due to their heavy accents.

I've called Mom, and of course she was shocked and worried, but it felt so good to just talk to someone for a while. I told her about Tony and everyone else and how Mike was acting a bit weird lately. I didn't notice it earlier, but he seemed to be spending more and more time with Brock.

As for Tony, I never thought that he would do something like this. I trusted him. I told him everything (well, almost everything) and thought that he would understand. But, I guess that I now know why he wasn't with us in Disneyland. He was most probably following us. I knew I thought we were being followed.

I really tried to find something that he did that would have made me expect this. I came up blank. Okay, so there was that one time when he called me, but even that isn't so incriminating. He's good at what he does, and that is deceiving people. I mean, I have no idea who he is anymore. Wait, correction, I never knew who he was.

I sighed and leaned back on the pillows, I really need some non-French company.

* * *

"Hey, Jake!" Carlos' voice said from the other side of the locked door, "Can you let us in?"

"Of course," I said and immediately got up to unlock the door.

"Hi," I said to them as I opened the door.

"Hi!" everyone else said. André, Michel, Jackson and Mark were there with the guys.

"So, why were your door locked?" James asked as they all came in and sat on anything with a flat surface.

"Ugh," I groaned, "the nurses are driving me crazy!"

"They didn't look so bad when we walked by," James said. It was obvious that the nurses they had walked by were young and pretty, just like James.

"Then you didn't see my-" but I was cut off by the entering of the nurses that was supposed to care for me. Hell of a job that they had.

They nodded to the guys and started to check everything; they took my temperature and felt my heart rate.

Of course, I wouldn't be Katie, or Jake, if I didn't fight back. When my teeth neared the nurse's hand, Logan decided to cut in.

"Um, I could do it," he said timidly. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and watched the nurses leave with pitiful looks at Logan.

I let Logan take my temperature and feel my heart rate. I was used to Logan; he has cared for me a lot. I trusted him, not like these stupid other nurses.

When his hands neared the fake eyebrows and wig, I prayed that he wouldn't find out. When he took my temperature, he pressed his hand against my head to check. He was very near my headline, and I could feel the wig slipping. Why, oh why, would it slip now? It has held on through dozens of hockey games.

Luckily, he just frowned, but kept on going.

"Okay," he said after about five minutes, "I'm done."

"Wow," I said, "that was quick. Usually it takes the nurses a half-hour to do all this."

"Well," he said as he scribbled down his findings on the paper in my clipboard. Yes, I have a clipboard.

"I'm sure you fought tooth and nail with the nurses, and I got to keep my hands," he said. He finished writing it all down and flipped through the file. I guess that if he wants to be a doctor, he has to explore.

"Yup," I said, "I really don't like them."

Just then, the doctor entered again.

"Hi Jake," he said, thankfully remembering my fake name, "Ah, I see you have visitors."

"Yes, doctor, this is my friends, guys this is Doctor Peterson," I introduced them.

He nodded to them and they to him. He took my file and flipped through it.

"Who took these readings?" he asked, frowning, "I don't recognize the handwriting."

"Um, I did, sir," Logan said, "Jake wasn't very cooperative with the nurses, so I said that I'll do it."

"Ah, well, these are very accurate," he smiled, "Did you ever think of becoming a doctor?"

"Yes, well, actually it's my dream," Logan said, "But I'm in a singing group with my friends now."

Then the doctor and Logan went into a long boring conversation. The doctor even offered to show Logan around and he was only too happy to except.

Everyone else stayed a while longer and it was only when Logan returned and said that they should get going, that I realized that they are going to Disneyland again today. I wasn't sour or anything, but I did wish that I could go. I even asked the doctor, but he said that I should rest my leg.

So, it was with a heavy heart that I said goodbye and busied myself in my book again. Yes, a book. There was nothing else to do and all the English magazines were weird and old. At least you know that it'll be a good book if you find it translated and one of five English books.

This is mostly how my day went after that. There was, however one incident that I find very funny.

Just before dinner, James called. Of course, all the guys said hi and we talked for a while and then I heard James go outside.

"Katie," he said, "I have found the perfect guy for you."

"Really," I said, choking back laughter, "and who is this mystery guy?"

"His name is Jake, and we've really gotten close," James said, "I think you'll really like him."

Whoa, okay, this is unexpected.

"Really?" I asked, "And this Jake is a good friend of yours?"

"Yup," he said, "he's really nice. He's like you, just, he's a guy. He almost bit one of the nurses today."

"Really?" I laughed, "He sounds cool."

"Yup," he said, "he is."

After that we exchanged a few more comments, and that was it.

I can't believe that James is setting me up with me. If only he knew...

* * *

Today is the game day and I'm still confined to the bed. At least I'm allowed to go to the Louvre tomorrow. Still no hockey, though.

When everyone came to visit me, they brought a surprise. They brought the whole team with them. I tried not to look or make eye contact with Tony.

We chatted for a while about nothing in particular, but I did hear that they didn't win the game. They lost 3-1. That was a bit of a disaster, but I still wish that I could've played.

They stayed until the nurses had to kick everyone out. Of course, everyone didn't talk to me. For example, Brock and Tony didn't say a word to me.

But, then I was on my own again. I have to say that I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I'm finally being released. I don't think everyone realizes how boring a hospital could be. Maybe the ones in America won't be so bad, because there is English TV, but as for the French ones…

I decided to do my homework and read about the Louvre, I am going to see it tomorrow anyway. So, that is how I spent my day. Reading. What is wrong with the world?


	16. A Cawing Hawk

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 16: A Cawing Hawk_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **Hi, it's me! Wow, that was a stupid thing to say since I'm the only one who can post the next chapter of this story…

Anyway, thank you very much to Whiteskin and Darklips for telling me that I messed up by posting chapter 7 as chapter 8. I fixed that now. Also, chapter 8's name used to be Hawk, but in the chapter I said Black Eagle, which doesn't make any sense, so I changed that. Just letting you know.

As for this chapter, this is why this story is rated T. There is no kissing on anything yet, but it would be weird because Katie is a guy for now…

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I sighed as I closed my eyes. We were on train to Nice. I had to smile as I thought of James that pronounced it as nice. But it's actually pronounced as niece.

Anyway, today was my first day out of the hospital; just after noon I went to meet the guys at the hotel. Then, me, the guys, André, Jackson, Michel and Mark went to the Louvre. We've been getting much closer, and I think that our group is one that actually works. You know that group of people in movies and books that always just get each other and do everything together, well, that's how we are.

So, we went to the Louvre and saw all kinds of beautiful paintings, but the most beautiful (and definitely the most famous) was the Mona Lisa.

It was beautiful; it looked like a picture, only better. I couldn't imagine someone with that kind of skill to paint like that.

It actually opened my eyes a little to the finer things in life. How you can never know if what you are doing at this moment could go down centuries in history, or it could be forgotten. I don't know about you, but I like the history-deal.

Now, we're off to Nice on a train. If you look at a map of France, you'll be able to see that Nice is at the bottom of France and Paris is at the top. Now, you can only imagine how long it would take to get there. Even if the train goes like ten times faster than a car, it still takes a while.

Luckily, I have the guys to pass the time with. I still can't believe that James wants to set me up with me. That's just a little weird. But, on the bright side, that means he likes Jake if he thinks he's good enough for Katie. Wow, I sound full of myself, I mean that James and the others would kill any guy that comes within five feet of me, they're that over-protective.

The ride passes pretty quickly if you try to get to know people. For example, I learnt that Michel likes horses and lives on a farm. His parents come from a small town where it used to snow a lot, that's how his love for the ice began.

André, on the other hand has been in the city for all his life. Even both his parents were born there. Both of them work hard, but they have a pretty decent life. He knows everything there is to know about L.A.

Jackson loves TV. He loves anything on TV and everything about TV. But mostly he loves the movie stars, actors and actresses. He has even had the opportunity to meet some of them since his dad had landed a job as supervising producer at some movies.

Mark… Mark is a unique case. He doesn't say much, but we figured out that he likes reading and is almost as smart as Logan.

He and Logan did talk forever about math things that I don't even begin to understand. After about five minutes of pretending to be interested, I turned to James, who was sitting next to me.

"So, do you want to listen to them, or do you want to pretend to have a very important conversation with me?" I asked.

"I'll pretend to have a conversation with you," James said relieved.

"So…" I said, "What do you think of the weather?"

"Pretty good, pretty good," he said, "And how's your family?"

"Oh you know, busy after the jail," I nodded grinning as to make sure he knew it was a joke. I was really beginning to enjoy our attempts at Smalltalk.

"Ah, yes," he said in a British accent, sounding all gentleman-like, "I hear the stalls are pretty cramped this time of year."

"Oh yes," I said, mimicking his voice, "Very much so, do you think you could pass me the salt dear fellow?" I had no idea what I was saying; I just said the words as they came to mind.

"Certainly," he said, "and do I dare ask, my kind sir, how is the madam today?"

"Oh," I said, "sadly there is no madam today."

"Oh, my poor dear fellow," he said, feigning pity, "I pity thee so."

I had a hard time trying not to laugh at James' facial expression.

"Oh, do not fret dear sir, for I am happy, as happy as a bird in flight." I flapped my arms and cawed, making him laugh. His laughter is contagious, because before I knew it, I was also on the floor, laughing my butt off.

Soon, everyone was laughing, but I have a feeling that most of it was directed to us, and not with us.

I have to say that this train ride was one of the best I ever had. Okay, so it's the first I ever had, but still, it was unforgettable.

* * *

Cold air hit me as I stepped onto the ice for the first time in _days_. I really missed the feeling of the cold solidness under my skates.

I skated around for a bit while the others got their skates on.

I twirled and I turned and I just got the hang of it again. I know I sound as if I've been out of practise for a year, but believe me, it sure feels like it.

I went to get my hockey stick and began to shoot a few pucks to the goal. After a while I got the feeling that someone was watching me again.

I turned around to see James standing there; well, at least he didn't stab me in the leg.

"Are you going to stand there all day watching me?" I asked, "Really, I'm not that pretty."

He laughed.

"No," he said, "You just really remind me of Katie." Oh shoot.

"Katie?" I asked, trying to seem normal, "your sister?"

"Well, technically not my sister," he said and began to shoot pucks with me.

"Kendall's sister?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, "I just want her to find the right guy."

"Not to seem rude," I said, "but why are you telling me this?"

"Well, see I kind of think that you could be the guy for her," he smiled sheepishly.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes you," he said, "you're so much alike, if I hadn't known any better I would have thought you were twins."

I laughed, "Yeah."

"So, are you willing to go on a date with her?" he asked hopefully.

"Um," I said, "I don't know, don't you think it would be kind of boring if we are exactly alike?"

"Well," he said, "to tell the truth, I can't imagine either you or Katie being boring."

"Thanks," I said, "but-"

"Come in!" I heard Coach yell.

"Let's go," he said, "We'll talk later."

"Okay," I replied and we skated off to Coach.

As my first practise in a while, I was a little stiff, but my leg was holding up fine. We passed and shot at the goal. We refined game plans and sharpened our skills.

Until, finally, it was time for lunch.

We returned to the hotel into which we had booked last night. I shared a room with Mike again. Coach decided that since we'll only stay here for two days, it would be pointless to try and switch us now. Plus, it takes a lot of effort to get to know someone.

When I got there, I saw that Mike was already there, and in the shower. I made sure to let the door bang when I closed it, so that he would know that I was here.

I tidied my side of the room and unpacked the necessary things. As I finished it and checked my watch, I saw that I had been back for almost twenty minutes and Mike still hadn't come out.

"Mike?" I asked, knocking on the door, "Mike, are you there?"

That's when I heard it, a soft crying.

"Mike?" I asked again, "Are you alright?"

Faintly, I heard him say, "No."

I decided that I wasn't going to stay here while he was inside, crying.

When I got inside, I saw he was on the floor, with his shirt off and that bruises were covering the top half of his body.

"Oh my gosh," I said, "Mike, what happened?"

He just started crying. That's when I saw the bottle of pills next to him.

"Mike," I said cautiously, "Mike, are you on drugs?"

He nodded, faintly, but I could see that it was killing him.

"Mike, you have to get help," I said, "where did you get them?"

"Tony," he said softly. I could see his eyelids drooping, he was getting sleepier.

I could hardly believe this. I knew that Tony was bad; I mean he stabbed me in the leg, for crying out loud! But I never thought that he would get into drugs.

I knew that I had to tell someone, but whom? I knew as soon as I asked that question what the answer would be. Kendall and the guys have helped me with everything else, why would this time be different?

Then, he passed out. This was a bit of a problem for me, because I want to take a shower, and I can't lift him on my own.

I sighed, I guess I have to go to Kendall and the guys now, and I can't take a shower. This is not how I planned my day.

Deciding that it's worth it, I swung open the door and stepped into the hallway. Funnily enough, Tony was standing outside of the guys' door.

Okay, Katie, breathe. Pretend that you don't know anything. Pretend that you didn't see his scar when he stabbed you. Pretend that Mike is fully awake in your room.

"Hey," I said, trying (and, I think, succeeding) to sound nonchalant.

"Hey," he said. I've never quite realized what a deceiving smile he had.

"Can I get in?" I asked, nodding my head to the door.

"No," he said, sounding as if we were talking about the weather.

"Please?" I asked, not thinking for a moment that it would work.

"I know things," he said, suddenly very close to my face, "I know things that would blow your mind, Katie." He saw me react when he called me Katie.

"Yes," he grinned, "I know your secret, so it's only fair that in trade for me keeping your secret, you will keep mine."

"But," I immediately argued, "Mine doesn't put people in danger."

"Really," he said, "would you want to disappoint your brother like that?" he began pacing, "I mean, do you want him to feel mistrusted when he finds out that you didn't tell him? And what about your new buddy James? Wouldn't he feel betrayed?"

My breath slowed as what he said sunk in. He's right. Of course he is. The guys would be crushed. I have to say that I never thought I would make it this far, I thought that I would be discovered, but no one else would know.

I glared, because this is really all his fault.

He laughed, "See Katie, I'm never discovered." Then he let out a caw, just like a hawk makes. He left.

I let out a sigh of relief. I still went to Kendall, though, but I only told him and James that I needed to borrow their shower since Mike is hogging ours.

As the hot water ran over my back, I thought of all that has happened. It's only someone with my luck that would come on a hockey tour and get involved with drugs. Well, not involved like taking it, but involved like knowing, but can't tell anyone.

When had this become such a mess? Probably when I tried out for the boys' team.

I sighed. Sometimes, I really do some stupid things, but I can't bring myself to regret it. I've learned so many new things. Things about guys, about James… about life.


	17. New Plan

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 17: New Plan_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **He-ey, new chapter, yay! Wow, I have been having a rough few days…

I haven't written the next chapter yet, but I'm hoping to be on time. If I'm not, you'll know it's just one of those weeks. Seriously, our hockey games is getting much more serious and I have a dance exam coming up. Band practice takes a lot of time, heck, even my music instruments takes a lot of time. But I'm hoping to finish this story is a couple of weeks. Only about two chapters left, so enjoy it while you can!

* * *

"Jake, get your head in the game!" Coach yelled from the side. I've missed two shots. But, in my defence, I have a lot on my mind.

Finally, just before the halftime bell, I finally shot a goal. The score was 1-0 in our favour.

After our team talk, which is always kind of the same, Coach took me aside.

"Jake, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, mentioning to the side.

"Sure Coach," I said and walked over to him.

"Jake," he said, "I know that you're a little under pressure at the moment, but I really need for you to keep it together. I would really like to win this tournament. I know that you can take us there."

* * *

"Come on Jake; let's go for a victory swim!" James said to me when we got to the hotel.

"We won yesterday genius," I said.

"Yes, but we didn't celebrate!" he said.

"We didn't celebrate any of the other," I pointed out.

"Come on man, it's the beach, with French girls, in French bikinis," he looked as if he could already see them.

I laughed, "Okay, I'll go, but I won't swim."

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because…" I trailed off, searching for an excuse, "My leg hurts."

That immediately changed his attitude.

"Oh, oh no," he said, scared that he might have offended me, "no, that's cool."

I laughed, "You are such a softie."

"No I'm not!" he disagreed. We kept us this playful banter all the way to the beach where the rest were waiting. By the rest, I mean all the nice people. I guess that the team has split into two sides. I like to think of it as us and them, or the good and the bad. Even angles and demons could work.

I sat down on the smooth white sand and watched the rest of the guys play in the water. I especially watched James closely. I don't know how or when but our relationship changed. Of course it would be different, since I'm not his best friend's sister anymore. He doesn't have to protect me. Not that he had ever had to protect me; I can take care of myself, but somehow, he has always felt the need to.

I guess I'm more independent. I have changed a lot since I became Jake, and that was important, but I think that I might be ready to be Katie again. There's nothing else in the world like having your big brother (or big brothers) stand up for you and do whatever you want to do, just because they love you. They make you smile when you're sad; they make you mad when you're angry, just so that you could take your anger out on them. They make you happy, and I want that again.

It might be selfish of me, but I still miss them, and I think they miss me too. I'm almost sure that I would tell them and just get it over with. Sure, they'll be mad and hurt, but then I could also tell them about Mike and Tony's drug problem.

Don't get me wrong, I love them, but if I have to hurt them sooner rather than later to save someone's life, I would do it. Besides, they would find out eventually. I never even thought of making it this far. I had never thought that I would be in France with the boys on a hockey tour.

"You're not thinking about telling them, are you?" Tony's voice startled me.

"No, of course not," I lied.

"You are a terrible lair," he said, "Just remember, I have other friends too."

He smiled and pulled a card out of his pocket, "My father owns Hawk Records, tell them anything, anything at all, and I will personally make sure that Big Time Rush never even see a stage or a recording booth ever again."

* * *

Ugh, I'm going to be sick.

Up, down, up, down.

Mike had already been sick and was sitting next to the window with his head sticking out.

I had half a mind to join him.

We were on our way to the Alpe and the road was one heck of a nightmare. I was so dizzy and nauseous, I can't even see straight. I'm not the only one feeling like this; the whole team is groaning and clutching their heads. I'm not an expert, but I think that they should close this road due to dangerous medical conditions.

We are going skiing in the Alpe for four days and I am so excited, I just wish that this ride would be over already.

I had obviously skied before in my life, I mean, I come from Minnesota, but I'm still super excited. We're not playing any games either, so I kind of look at it like a vacation. A vacation from a vacation.

I was really looking forward to see some of the other guys try to ski; they've never skied in their lives, so I'm going to be Miss Skiing Teacher. Of course, to them I would be Mr Skiing Teacher.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts, that I only noticed that we arrived when my nauseous feeling subsided a little. We are finally here! I took in the ice and coldness and a warm feeling of nostalgia washed over me. This was so much like home, well, my old home.

We booked in and went to the hotel. The rooms were larger than the previous ones so there could fit three people in. As usual, Coach divided us up into groups.

Luckily, I was with James and Kendall, how great is that?

"Come on, let's go rent our skis," James said when we finished unpacking. Of course, their definition of unpacking means dumping everything you own on every flat surface available. I was a little neater than that, emphasis on the 'little'.

We went down to the lodge and rented our skis. They took your weight and length and, of course, your shoe size and then give you whatever skis that fits you.

Mine was a little smaller than everyone else's, but I'm the shortest, so it didn't matter that much.

Then, we hit the slopes. The guys and I were a little shaky to begin with, not having skied in a while, but we loosened up quickly.

For the rest, I wish I brought my camera. Not to be mean, or anything, but they did not have the instant talent you see in movies.

We skied for a while, but then we got hungry, because, believe me, skiing takes a lot of energy.

Anyway, the guys and I decided that we would take one last ski from the top to the bottom before we go get something to eat. We took the lift to a black slope. See, the slopes are rated by colour. Green is the easiest and then it gets harder. Green, blue, red and black, those are the four colours.

I loved to test myself and see how fast I could go, so I was usually in front of the guys. Then I would stop around a bend and scare the peep out of them. Of course, they still think I'm Jake, but hey, I enjoy being Katie with another name for now.

I was a little bit in front of them when it happened. I was skiing at full speed and jumping over the bumps.

A ski stick shot out and made me fall. I rolled down a hill and got hit by many trees, none of which were soft.

I gasped as my body hit the cold ice. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Brock smirking at me. I do not like him. I really do not. I now know that he is part of Tony's gang and, like he said that one game, he's directly under Hawk. Hawk would, of course, be Tony, explaining the caw he let out the other day.

"I'm warning you now, Katie," he said, my real name rolling from his mouth, sounding uneasy, as if he's used to calling me Jake, "don't do anything stupid on the ice, because Hawk has a lot of contacts and there happens so many accidents on the ice." He shook his head, his face contracting into what could be a pout, but it just looks so damn ugly, that I wasn't sure.

All I could do was glare at him until he became uneasy. I think that it unsettled him, knowing that I stood up to his boss, I'm a lot stronger than he thought.

"Just," he paused, as if he wasn't sure what to say, "Just do as I say."

"Sure," I said, rolling my eyes, knowing that he can't hurt me. Tony would want that honour for himself. I never quite figured out why he hates me so much.

"Lose the attitude," he snarled and slapped my cheek. My head was flung sideways by the force of the blow.

I turned my head back slowly, ignoring the pain of my split lip. I just glared again; I am not going to let Brock get the best of me.

When I didn't stand down, he just huffed and said, "You're not even that pretty."

That was probably the weirdest complimenting insult I have ever gotten. But, brushing the thoughts away, I instead focussed on my split lip and how I'm going to explain it to the guys. I was considering telling them everything, about the threats, the boy-girl thing, everything, but I decided against it. Tony has, as he puts it, 'people' everywhere.

"Jake?" I heard James yell down to me, "Jake, are you okay?"

I guess they found me, but they would be pretty stupid not to, I mean, the snow was clearly turned up and the branches parted where I had rolled down the hill.

"Uh, yeah," I yelled back up, "I guess I went too fast and fell over."

"Okay, do you need help?" I heard Carlos ask.

"No, I think I'm good," I replied.

I struggled to my feet, shaking my head at my now soaked pants and clicked my skis out. Miraculously, they didn't click out when I fell.

I began the long walk to the top. No, it wasn't that far, but have you ever climbed a hill in ski boots? No, I do not think you did.

When I finally reached the top, I saw the guys looking at me like I'm some kind of zombie.

"What?" I asked, startled at their looks. They pointed to my face.

"Oh, right," I said and began wiping the blood off from my lip.

"I don't suppose any of you have a bandage?" I asked, not thinking that they would.

They just shook their heads.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands with an air of finality, "I think that we should get going."

"Oh yeah,"

"Right,"

"Let's go,"

"Uh-huh,"

That is all I got. I think that the sight of my blood confuses them. But, I supposedly fell off a hill, that's got to account for the blood. Besides, at least there is an excuse for my appearance.

While we had skied, it had gotten dark and we skied to the ski lodge in almost darkness.

We made it just in time. They were about to go with the cart-thingy to search for people who could be in trouble.

We got back and I immediately went for the hot shower. Kendall and James were kind enough to let me shower first, seeing as I'm soaking wet and everything.

When I finished, and did so in record time, I might add (I didn't want to keep them waiting) I paused at the door when I heard my name.

"All I'm saying is that it might be possible," James said.

"And you don't think that I would know my own sister?" Kendall asked.

"Of course you do, but you have to admit that they are very similar," James said.

"I guess so," Kendall gave in, "But I still think that she would have told us."

I felt my heart close up, and then lighten as I thought of an idea.

If they guess the truth, I didn't tell them, thus I didn't break the deal so Tony can't hurt me. He seemed like the kind who took their prey down with wits and plots.

I grinned as I thought over my plan.

I should really stop doing that.


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Katie's Life  
**_Chapter 18: The Beginning of the End_

**Rating: **T

**Summery:** When Katie Knight doesn't get picked for the girls' ice hockey team, what else could she do but try out for the guys' team, right? But living a double life is a little harder than Katie thought, especially since her alter-ego is a guy. Throw a little romance into the mix and you might just have the perfect combination for Katie's Life…

**Authoress: **MidnightRoseWriter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush itself. No profit is made by this story; it is merely for personal gain. It's called a DISclaimer, right? If I owned Big Time Rush, it would be called a claimer.

**Note: **Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews! There were just so many! Thank you so much, it really meant a lot to me, and now I am inspired to write more. Also, if I have any grammar issues, please tell me where so that I could fix it.

Alrighty then, this chapter… I'm not sure if I liked the way it turned out. Funnily enough, when I started the story, none of the things happening now was supposed to happen, they just kind of… did. Tony was supposed to stay Katie's best friend and I don't even know where I came up with the tour and the drugs, but, hey, the story is much bigger, and, according to me, better because of it.

So enjoy the next chapter because after this there is only about two left!

* * *

So, for all of today and yesterday, I had tried to get the guys to guess.

They are not good guessers.

I think that they might have noticed something, but they never said anything. I'm doomed. What else can I do? If I even so much as open my mouth, I will get killed (for I have no doubt that Tony would go all the way) and the guys would lose their record deal.

I sighed as I helped Michel stand again. He can't really ski, but I have made it my mission to teach him. Of course I still do some pretty dangerously cool stuff with the guys, but I'm afraid Tony would think that I'm hinting at telling them and that would not be a good thing for any of us.

Now, I was skiing, just letting my mind wander. I couldn't help but wish that this tour could be over already. I really didn't know what to do. I felt like a mouse, trapped in-between a cat's front paws, and I do not like being a mouse.

I was absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't really look where I was going. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

I was skiing at top speed, going down to the ski lift to go help Michel again, when I caught sight of something odd.

There was a little wooden house just off the slope to the left. It was slightly hidden in the trees, so you wouldn't really see it if you were focused on the snow in front of you, trying not to fall. But, seeing as I've been down this slope a thousand times and know every bump, I could relax and look at the scenery.

I stopped just a few meters on and walked back. What? Have you ever tried stopping when you're going at full speed? Not easy.

It looked like a woodchopper's hut, cosy and homely.

I walked nearer and paused just off the slope. The windows were blocked, most likely for privacy; I mean, it's just off the slope. But still, I don't think that anyone would want or even could stay there.

I cautiously walked toward it and stopped. There were someone in there; I could hear him -because it was definitely a him- shouting at someone else.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open and Tony marched out, clearly angry. Mike came out behind him, looking terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and he was crying.

I quickly jumped behind the trees and ducked beneath the bushes. I didn't want them to see me, which would not be a good idea at all.

"Tony, please," he said, "I can help."

"No, you can't," Tony sighed, "I need to go after her myself. You know that she would freak if she sees you like that. We're still waiting for that stuff to kick in, until that happens you will not leave this house, understood?" he said the last part with much authority, you wouldn't even have to know what's going on to know that he is the leader.

He nodded glumly and went into the house again. Tony smirked and turned around, facing the slope again.

He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

Too scared, and wise, to move, I could only stand there and watch as he walked right pass me without seeing me. I only knew one girl on this trip and that's me. No doubt they're after me.

"Yes," he said into the phone, "Brock, I need you to pick up a package for me."

The guy on the other side said something and Tony replied, "Yes, it's human. I need you to go get those four coaches… yes, the ones on our team! Are you an idiot?"

"I don't care," Tony said after a short silence, "Looks like our little girl is getting sneaky… Yes Katie! Man, were you born without brain cells?"

After that he just hanged up without saying goodbye, but something tells me that Tony isn't the kind of person who says goodbye on the phone.

I shivered. They're going after the guys. They must have known something was up. I have no idea how, but they predicted my moves before I even thought of them.

Then, it hit me. They are going after the boys and it's my fault.

"Hey," I said and stood up, making Tony turn around, "you don't need the guys, you got me."

He smirked and said, "I knew that this would be a good spot."

Then he walked towards me. Before I even knew what was going on, he had punched me and blood was running from my nose.

"What the-" but I never got to finish my sentence because someone hit me on the back of my head with something. That something was really heavy because I was out cold.

The last thing I heard before slipping into the darkness was Tony laughing.

* * *

Ouch.

It feels like someone hit me on the back of my head with a baseball bat. Oh wait, someone did.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Tony greeted me when he saw me timidly lifting my head.

All I could do was frown in his direction, because I didn't trust my voice.

Only then did I realize that I was in a chair, chained to both the chair and the floor. Man, who did they think I was, Hercules?

There was definitely a lot of blood on my head, I could feel it, but I could also feel that they were not very gentle when they moved me. I was pretty sure that I was otherwise injured since my one eye didn't quite open, and it was definitely sore, but with the dim light, it was hard to tell.

Tony smiled, got up from his chair in the corner and approached me carefully, like a lion stalking a lamb, except that I'd much rather be the lion.

"You know," he said, starting the conversation, "You really are something else." He chuckled.

"Usually I have to chase the victims all over the place to get them," he smiled, but it was the sort of smile that made you shiver.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, and I'm proud to say that my voice didn't quiver or tremble.

"Oh, just a few things," he said, "You see there is this… let's call it medicine."

I sighed, here we go, the whole story.

"It's not on the market yet, but it's great, you should try it sometime," he smirked, as if knowing that I would try it sometime, "See, the problem is that we don't know if it works on everyone yet. They already know things like it works better when you're cold, or when you move a lot. It doesn't get picked up by any sort of drug detector, mostly because they don't know anything about it yet."

"But the one thing that we don't know," he smiled, and leaned in. I didn't like the way that he said 'we', "Is whether or not it works on both genders."

I stared at him. They are going to give me this 'medicine' and see if it works on me. I feel like a guinea pig, even though I am one hundred percent against animals being used for tests.

"I have no idea how it works, just that it has something to do with hormones," Tony shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Why do you do it?" I asked.

He didn't seem fazed by the question, and just smiled, "Why? Because it is the only drug that leaves no side effects, that's why."

"That's not possible," I said. We had covered drugs in our curriculum, and I am very certain that there would be some sort of visible effect.

"Oh, yes it is," he said, "You see, that is what makes this 'medicine' so special. You can take it without anyone ever knowing, just another reason to increase the price."

"So who is behind all this?" I asked, but I got a feeling that I already know.

"Me," he smiled, knowing that I already knew.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"So, Katie," he said, "when do you want to do this?"

"Never," I said.

"Oh, but you have to," he said, "Otherwise all Mike's trouble would be for nothing."

I looked at him, shocked, "You haven't even tried it yet, have you?"

"Of course not," he laughed. "I can't risk myself getting sick. You and Mike will be my little test runs."

I could only gape at him in horror. So I was going to become his test run?

"Why?" I asked, the only word that could escape my lips.

"Well, you see Katie," he said and began walking around me again; "It could have been any girl, but since you oh-so-graciously stumbled onto our little plan…" he trailed off.

I smirked as I thought of something, "What are you going to do when someone realize that I'm not there?"

He laughed, a full blown laugh that shook me.

"Oh, Katie," he said, "have you learned nothing from me? I have plenty of people working for me. When someone asks, you will be skiing on the black slopes, and whoever is searching for you will miss you by seconds."

I stared at him, horrified.

"You can't expect everyone to forget about me, they will realize that I'm gone too long," I said confidently.

"Oh no, see if the experiment fails," Tony said, he had clearly thought the whole thing through, "you will have a drastic accident and fall off the cliff, if it succeeds, you will be sick for a while with something very contagious and no one will come near you."

"But… but…" I said, but I couldn't think of anything else. He thought of everything.

"What are you going to do if it doesn't make me feel anything, because I'm sure it should?" I asked instead.

"Nothing," he said, "my father chipped in a bit with the money, and besides, it works for guys."

"You are sick," I said. I can't believe that he would poison his own teammates. I mean, I kind of understand that he doesn't like me, but Mike has done nothing wrong.

"I know," he smiled, "I like having the power."

I sighed; I really don't see a way out of this one.

The door opened to let in a little more light. Since the room was pretty much dark, I could only see that it was small and square. I now see that I was right, and there is nothing else there. Not even a window, just me.

"It's time," someone said on the other side of the door and I recognized the voice as Duke's. Duke is on our hockey team. I should have known that he, Brock and Edward would be in it too. Duke, Edward and Brock were a sort of clique, but you would never think that Tony would have anything to do with them.

"We're coming," Tony said to Duke.

He turned back to me and grinned.

"Come on little princess, we have something to show you."

Brock came into the room and started cutting me loose. He was not very gentle, I can tell you that. I was definitely injured. I checked myself in the sudden bright light. Almost every inch of me was either covered in blood or dirt. Where they got dirt, I don't know. I didn't have my warm and thick clothing on anymore. I only had on the thin t-shirt that I wear underneath. I checked to see that I was luckily still wearing my pants, if it could even be called pants. Torn and dirty is not how I wear mine.

"Come on," he said and lifted me up. He kept my wrists and feet bound since they were bound with rope and not metal, like how I was chained to the chair and floor. Then he flung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and marched with me into what I would suspect be the main room.

Funnily enough, there wasn't any high tech technology standing around. Everyone was sitting on chairs around a table, goofing around. This was not what I suspected.

"Hey, there she is," this one big guy said.

Everyone cheered, but I just glared at them from behind Brock's back.

Then, everyone was serious again as Tony came in.

"Here it is," Mike said and held up a little white pill. Even though I knew that he was taking it, I wouldn't say so just by looking at him. Tony was right, it really didn't show anything. But, either way, I do not want to become a druggie.

He set me down on a chair and chained my hands and feet together again. It was really frightening the way that everyone was leaning over me.

"Okay," Tony said, "I'm not going through the whole thing again."

I looked at him, but he just handed me the pill.

Before I could refuse, he pulled out a gun, and the guy next to him pulled out a knife.

I could feel the tears running over my cheeks. The last time I cried was when I didn't get into the hockey team, but this was way worse. I know how drugs work. Once you start, you can't stop.

I don't ever want to feel so out of control. I don't want to rely on anything or anyone. I want to be independent.

But, if I don't, I would get killed. I'm not sure which is better. Of course, then Kendall and the guys will find out about me and Jake and they'll be so hurt, and I'll never see James again. Somehow, I got a special little spot for James. I just couldn't die without setting things right first. I just had to swallow my pride and not get addicted. I have to keep my will-power and not give in.

Somehow, this just sounds much more heroic in the movies than it does now.


	19. Author's Note

No, I am sorry for those of you who thought that this was a new chapter, but I am working on it. I have found a beta reader and we are working on the chapters. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and if everything goes to plan, the first chapter will be re-uploaded either next week or the week after that.

Not much has changed, just the grammar and some lines here and there. You would still know what's going on even if you choose not to reread everything. I am going to change the name to _Ice Hockey… My Way_ but I will only do so after the second or third chapter has been submitted so that you people don't get confused!

I will do my best to upload weekly, as always, and the last two chapters will follow after the rest.

Thank you for the reviews to keep me motivated and I just realized that I have 35 faves, 57 alerts, 10,528 hits, 131 reviews and this story even made it into a community which is huge for me! So thank you all and I will see you when I re-upload the first chapter. We are back on track, people!


End file.
